


Icha! Icha! Konoha's Creative Arts High School!

by KaguraHale



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Akatsuki - Freeform, Arts, Creative, Embarrassment, F/M, Funny, High School, Humor, Icha Icha, Intense, Jutsu, Kidnapping, Kink, Kinky sex, Love, Mystery, Oral Sex, Porn, Romance, Rough Sex, School, Sex, Trip - Freeform, abilities, friends - Freeform, hideout, high, power, road - Freeform, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 32,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaguraHale/pseuds/KaguraHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>♥ An "Art school"? Sure, if the human body can be art. And knowing the principal--Jiraiya--it sure can be! In this story, you'll follow the lives of the students of Konoha's Creative Arts High School! Their embarrassments, love affairs, depressions, and laughs. So enjoy! ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Konoha High!

 

**~Kagura’s P.O.V.~**

  
  
  
                It was the first day of school. Principal Jiraiya said that there were some new students that would be joining everyone this year and I was excited to see who they were. My best friends, Singura, Jynx, and Chi were too.  
   
                As everyone in the classroom was talking, Kakashi, our teacher, walked in.  Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him. “So class, we have some new students joining us this year. I’ll introduce them one at a time…”  Then a Gothic looking girl walking in with silver eyes and silverish-pink hair. “This is…”  
  
                “Hi I’m Kurai LockHart. I’m a bubbly, funny, and sometimes a random person.” Singura practically jetted  from her seat to greeted her.  
  
                “Nice to meet you! I’m Singura!” And then she ran up to Kurai and hugged her. Kurai had a look of shock and confusion as to why Singura had randomly hugged her, but she didn’t seem to mind. Then Singura let go and looked around the room for someone that would show Kurai around the school after class.  
  
                “I’ll show her around! Believe it!” Naruto said, literally jumping out of his chair.  
  
                “Okay then. Kurai you can go sit by Naruto!” Singura said. Kurai nodded then headed off.  
  
                “Kagura! Shikamaru! Get your heads off your desks and stop sleeping.” Kakashi yelled as another girl walked in.  
  
                “Huh? What?” We said at the same in union, lifting our heads of our desks, sleepiness in our eyes.  
  
                “Sorry...” I said rubbing the back of my head. Shikamaru just groaned, however, and put his head back on his desk, but he was looking at the teacher with one eye.  
  
                “This is Bella Inuzuka.” Kakashi introduced the next girl. She had brown hair and brown eyes. And I could have sworn I saw something in Sasuke’s own when she walked in.  
  
                “Hi everyone. I’m Bella, and I come from a clan of healers called Kialany.” She smiled.  
  
                “Hi I’m Singura!--"  
   
                "-- and I’m Jynx!”  My two friends shouted together, while doing a pose.  
  
                “Uhmm. SASUKE! Show her around!” Jynx demanded him, pointing a finger at the grumpy looking Uchiha. We all heard him groan, and we heard a lot of mumbled rude remarks at Bella from some of Sasuke’s fan-girls.  
  
                “Will you all shut up! My god!” Chi yelled--my third best friend--at all the fan-girls. They glared at her but knew not to say anything, for fear of her beating them up and ruining their beautiful faces.  
  
“Alright… fine I’ll do it…” Sasuke said. I looked at him suspiciously, he gave in too easily. I went into his mind--because I have the ability to do that--and heard him talking about how hot Bella was, I just smirked to myself, rolled my eyes, then shrugged. Everything decided, Jynx and Singura pushed Bella over to Sasuke.  
  
                “You can go sit by him.” They said together, feeling very much like teenage matchmakers. Then another girl walked in. She had white hair and black eyes.  
  
                “This is Ryujin Lunare.” Kakashi said distantly, his head buried in his book he had pulled out of a pocket.  
  
                “Hi everyone.” More as a way to stay awake so Kakashi wouldn't yell at me again, I walked up to her and hugged her.  
  
                “Hi I’m Kagura. I just know you’ll love this school!” Then I looked around for someone to show her around. ”Umm…” It was the moment of truth to see if I could match this girl as well as Jynx of Singura could have.  
  
                Just then, like a sign from the heavens, Tobi started jumping up and down. “Tobi wants to show Ryunin-chan around! Let me do it! Let me do it! Tobi’s a good boy!” I playfully rolled my eyes at him.  
  
                “Okay Tobi, she’s all yours!” Then I turned to Ryujin and I saw her blush. Then she walked over to him and sat next to him. Score for me.  
  
                “Tobi thinks you’re cute.” Tobi said.  
  
                Ryujin blushed a darker shade or red. “You’re cute too.” Then a guy with white hair walked in  
  
                Kakashi sighed audibly, “Alright and we have a new guy too. He got kicked out of every school he’s been in so far…”  
  
                “Hey bitches, I’m Hidan. Remember that name!” I couldn't help it, I laughed under my breath, but he heard me. “What’s so funny?” I laughed harder.  
  
                “Nothing… Just the way you introduced yourself was really amusing!” He smirked at me. “Oh! Uh…” I looked around the room then, remembering I had to set this guy up before Jynx or Singura beat me to it, my eyes stopped on Yumi. She had been staring at Hidan the whole time since he walked in. I smirked to myself. “Yumi, you get to show this tough guy around!” I pointed a thumb at him with a wide grin on my face. She seemed to snapped out of a daydream and stare at me.  
  
                “Oh uh… Alright.” Yumi said. Then I shoved Hidan at her. He sat next to her and immediately started flirting. Singura, Jynx, Chi and I all rolled our eyes. We officially had a player in our class.  
  
“Alright, now that everyone is acquainted, we can start class.” Kakashi exclaimed. We all just looked at him and groaned, but everyone eventually took their seats and gave him their attention. “First up--of course--is art!”  
  
                I literally jumped out of my seat cheering until I realized everyone was looking at me like I was a weirdo. I sat down, then, after I realized what I was doing.  “Sorry.” I said in embarrassment. I looked at Shikamaru sitting next to me and saw him holding in a laugh. “Shut up!” I whispered. He just smiled and shrugged.  
  
                “I didn’t say anything.” He said.  
  
                I playfully nudged him with my elbow. “You didn’t have to.”


	2. Art! (1/2)

**~3d Person P.O.V. ~**

  
  
  
                “Alright class, since we have new comers to this school I'm just going to go ahead and state that we are a creative ninja arts school. Ninja for endurance, which is why we have _extreme_ sports, creative because well... just look at each other... not much explaining needed there,” Kakashi said.  
  
                “HEY!!!” Naruto yelled, voicing what everyone was thinking  
  
                 “He's being honest...” Chi mumbled.  
  
                “And arts for the artistic curriculums you have the options of taking here. I believe that everyone in here chose the Single-Art curriculum and some in here chose the Mixed-Arts and or Sports curriculum here?”  Kakashi asked.  
  
                Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
                “Good. Each session you have throughout today will be related and or tied in with a sport or art--”  
  
                “HEY CAN WE JUST HURRY UP AND BEGIN ART SESSION KAKASHI-SENSEI?!” Kagura yelled out.  
  
                Everyone stares at Kagura due to her random enthusiastic, stressed outburst; causing an awkward silence throughout the room. Shikamaru, sitting right next to her, face palming himself.  
   
                Jynx, Kurai, and Naruto shout at the same time breaking the silence, “ARTISTIC AKWARD NINJA TURTLE!!"  
  
                “Err... Anyway, first session up is art, like I said before, today we will start sculpting.” Kakashi continued  
  
                “BOOYAH!” Deidra blurted.  
  
                Just then Kiba and Akamaru walk in the door hauling a giant block of moist clay behind them on a wagon. They drag the heavy block across the room to Kakashi's desk before returning to the group of boys+Jynx in the back of the class.  
  
                “Thanks for volunteering Kiba, Akamaru.” Kakashi said as they both walked over to their seats.  
  
                “No problem.” Kiba replied.  
  
                “Woof!” That was, obviously, Akamaru.  
  
                “Hey what are we sculpting?” Chi asked, eyeing the block of clay an vaguely wondering where Kiba and his dog got that much of it.  
  
                “Anything in particular?” Ryujin added.  
  
                Kakashi nodded “Since this is high school, I want for you guys to sculpt detailed animals.”  
  
                “BUT THAT'S TOO HARD TO DO!!!” Naruto whined, and a few of the other students started to smirk.  
  
                “ THAT'S WHAT SHE FUCKING SAID!!!” Yumi, Hidan, Jynx, Bella, and Kagura all shouted together.  
  
                “Jynx you’re so troublesome... What did mom say before?” Shikamaru asked, looking straight at his sister, Jynx.  
  
                “Don't fucking curse in public... yes, yes I know but it's a part of my artistic personality and here you have to be creative and artistic at all times in this school. Do we not Shika-kun?” Jynx replied.  
  
                Shikamaru groaned, “Why couldn't I get a dumb blonde for a sister instead of a golden retriever?”  
  
                “Hey I'm not a bitch!”  
  
                “Yea you are, your Kiba's bitch!”  
  
                “No Shikamaru how many times do I have to tell you? She's Akamaru's bitch!” That was Ryujin this time.  
  
                “Woof!” Akamaru barked enthusiastically.  
  
                Jynx rolled her eyes, but smiled as Akamaru licked her cheek.  
  
                “Anyway... Class?” Kakashi started, trying to change the subject and get everyone back on track. Absolutely no one pays any attention at all to Kakashi as everyone goes into small talk. Kakashi yells, “MY BAKA STUDENTS PAY ATTENTION!” everyone quiets and turns to the front of the classroom where Kakashi stands. He begins to call up people to get their chunk of clay and take attendance. As he does this Singura asks,  
  
                “Hey Kakashi-Sensei, can I use Kilala, my bird, as a model please?”  
  
                Kakashi whipped out his Icha Icha book and kicked back at his desk, “Sure go ahead.”  
  
                “Thank you Kakashi-Sensei! ”  
  
                “Hey Kakashi since a few of us have animals, can they go up in the front so everyone who can't sculpt from their imagination can have something to look at?” Bella asked.  
  
                “Good idea Bella, If anyone has a animal bring them up to the front to serve as models.” Kakashi said dismissively  
  
                Akamaru heads up to the front of the classroom along with Bella's wolf, Nakita, and Singura's bird, Kilala. Everyone begins sculpting or thinking of what they want to sculpt. So far,  
  
                Bella sculpted Nakita in a fighting stance.  
                Singura sculpted Kilala flying.  
                Ryujin sculpted a Fish swimming. [ 'Pacific God' being the type of fish to be specific ]  
                Kurai sculpted fox in a stealth crouch.  
                Jynx sculpted a Tiger and Akamaru sitting side-by-side.  
                Chi sculpted a bat sleeping.  
                Sasuke sculpted Nakita sitting because he has no creativity of his own.  
                Deidara sculpted a Spider.  
                Tobi made a Dragon breathing fire.  
                Naruto made a Toad.  
                Gaara made Kilala resting on Singura's Shoulder.  
                Neji sculpted two dolphins chasing each other in circles. [ like the Yin Yang sign ]  
                and Hidan was just forming two large clay Balls.  
  
                “That's gonna be a big sculpture there Hidan...” Kurai stated, staring at Hidan's creation, trying to figure out where he was going with it.  
  
                “Hidan what the hell ARE you sculpting?” Gaara asked, confused as well at what Hidan was doing, or trying to do.  
  
                “My balls dude! There freakin' gigantic animals so I thought I would sculpt a badass animal!” Hidan stated bluntly and proudly.  
  
                “Er... Ew... They aren't _that_ big?”  Kurai asked, kinda disgusted.  
  
                “YEAH they are. Wanna see?!” He gestured to his crotch.  
   
                Kurai seemed to back away “N-no thank you! I mean... I don't want to see, but I'm sure if you ask Yumi...”  
  
                The two of them continued talking but now with Yumi blushing as she tried to focus on her sculpture she hadn't even started yet. Soon Hidan says something and both Naruto and Kurai turn red. Meanwhile, Shikamaru, Kiba, Kagura, and Yumi haven't thought about what to actually sculpt yet. But then, Shikamaru gets a idea.  
  
                “Hey Sis!” he asks  
  
                “What?” Jynx shouts  
  
                “You. Front. Jaguar. NOW.”  
  
                “Dammit it, do I have to?” Jynx cried, not wanting to use her ability to shape shift.  
  
                “Hmm... Yes.” Shikamaru said flatly, uncaring of his sisters wants or needs.  
  
                “ Fine... But everyone's gonna think and look at me weird.”  
  
                Jynx walked up to the front, via having sat in the very back of the classroom. When she walks up there, not many notice, a few giving looks of confusion. She then shouts across the room to her brother, catching a large amount of attention,  
  
                “Okay you owe me for this! What animal again?”  
  
                “Jaguar!”  
  
                Jynx sighs and folds her arms in a fake-annoyed pose before randomly glowing a variety of colors. Her eyes, though, are just giving Shikamaru's classic flat boredom expression. The colors brighten to white and Jynx turns into a Jaguar. Everyone looking at her in shock when Kagura goes,  
  
                “That's my favorite animal! I think I know what I'm gonna do now!”  
  
                Jynx laughs “ Hey what a co-winky-dink! I'm also in the form of Shikamaru's favourite animal!”  
  
                “Really?” Kagura says  
  
                “Wait Jynx is that you?” Kurai asked, having not really paid attention until just now.  
  
                Everyone then gave the Jaguar-Jynx weird stares, having never seen her do such a thing nor knew she was a shape shifter at all. Well, aside from her closest friends.  
  
                “Bro, I told they were all gonna look at me weird!”  
  
                “You’re not the only one who can change into an animal so quit being so troublesome and pose!” Shikamaru shouted.  
  
                Jynx posed,  “Okay I'm posing jeez! And who else can change into an animal Shika-kun?”


	3. Art! (2/2)

**~ Jynx's P.O.V.! ~**

  
  
                Curious about my brother's previous statement, I ask Shika who else can also shape-shift but before he even answers me, Akamaru walks up and sits directly in front of me, staring at me with direct eye contact. I give him a confused look and stop posing, also sitting down with my tail neatly wrapped around my paws. I keep the confused look on my face up until another Akamaru walks up and sits down right next to the one in front of me. My facial expression goes from confused to shocked and then completely curious. I shake my head violently to see if it's just my mind playing tricks. _'Nope still there'_ I think. Both Akamarus gain amused expressions.  
  
                [Animal talk] “Looks like there's only one way to find out which Akamaru is the real on...” I say to myself.  
  
                I randomly knock over both Akamarus and sit on both of them, beginning to lick at their faces, knowing that Akamaru always licks back. The one on the right licks back immediately so that's the actual Akamaru. I lift my weight on his side and he frees himself leaving the imposter Akamaru pinned down under me.  
   
 Kakashi sees the whole thing as it might go a different way, “Both of you stop! Return to human form. Now.”  
  
                I glow and turn back into human form, while a poof of smoke occurs under me. It clears to reveal me sitting on Kiba, more specifically, his crotch.  
  
                “POSITION 36!!!” Gaara and Kurai shout together.  
  
                Kiba looks at me with a cheesy smirk as I could feel the heat in my cheeks.  
  
                The bell for morning break occurs at that moment and class gets dismissed for 30 minutes.  
   
                Everyone goes out into the halls, to their lockers, or just to go into their own little groups and talk with their friend until they have to go back to class. The time just seemed to fly by as the bell rang again telling everyone to go back to class. Everyone shuffled back into their classrooms and took their seats at their desks.  
   
                “Alright, now that everyone’s back, finish your sculptures.” Kakashi said still reading his ‘Icha Icha’ book. Everyone got right back to molding and detailing the animals they had sculpted. Shikamaru, of course, had made me go back to the front of the room and become a jaguar again and pose. I swore to myself that I would get him back for this.  
   
                The first to finish was of course, Hidan. Since he literally didn’t have to do much with his ‘ _sculpture’_.  
   
                “Finished! Damn they look good.” Hidan said and everyone turned and looked at him.  
   
                “Wow Hidan, you couldn’t be more creative could you?” Chi asked.  
   
                “What are you talking about? This is a work of art!”  
   
                “If you say so.” Then Chi went back to sculpting her sleeping bat.  
   
                “So Yumi… what do you think of my animals?” Hidan looked over at Yumi with a smug grin only to see her blushing madly.  
   
                “Uh… they look… interesting…” Yumi stuttered, making Hidan smirk.  
   
                “I knew you would like them.”  
   
                “That’s not… exactly what I meant.”  
   
                “You are such a perv Hidan.” I said.  
   
                “You know what? You can’t say anything because you’re a perv too.”  
   
                “I know.” I replied while giving the closest thing to a smile as a jaguar could.  
   
                “Stop moving!” Shika yelled at me.  
   
                “Make me.” I stuck my tongue out at him.  
   
                My brother sighed, “You’re such a drag.” He replied.  
   
                “Let’s save the arguments for another time okay people?” Kagura said.  
                 
                I just shrugged, “Whatever ya say.”  
   
                “This is going to be such an interesting year.” Ryujin stated. A few of us started laughing.  
   
                “Oh yeah, you’ve got no idea.” Singura, Chi, Kagura, and I said all together. We knew the way things worked around here.  
   
                “Better than it being boring year.” Bella added.  
   
                “Yeah that would suck!” Kurai threw in.  
   
                “Will you all stop talking and just finish your work?!” Kakashi said, still buried in his book.  
   
                “So says the pervert reading a dirty book.” Chi mumbled.  
  
                “What was that?”  
  
                “I said… Okay everyone let’s get back to work.”  
   
                “That’s what I thought.”  
   
                “Perv…” Kagura whispered.  
   
                “What?”  
   
                “I said… _'perfect'_.”  
   
                Kakashi nodded.  
   
                “Come on guys! Am I the only one who thinks my sculpture is bad ass?” Hidan interjected.  
   
                “I think the only word for your sculpture, Hidan, is remarkable. As in, it's remarkable you decided to even make something like that…” Kagura said.  
   
                “You know you like it Kagura.” Hidan said winking at her.  
   
                “No, but I bet Yumi does.” Hidan turned to look at Yumi who was now completely red in the face.  
   
                “You want to touch my sculpture?” He asked smirking.  
   
                “Maybe another time.” Then she cupped her hand over her mouth, realizing what she just said.  
   
                “I’ll hold you to that.” Hidan smirked.


	4. Tobi and Ryujin!

**~Yumi’s P.O.V.~**

  
  
                I tried to forget what I just said to Hidan and concentrate on sculpting an animal. But every time I looked over at him, he was staring at me and winking. ‘ _God what have I gotten myself into?_ ’ I thought. Not that I regretted saying it, because Hidan was extremely attractive, it’s just that I said it out loud and everyone heard me.  
   
                I stared at the clay in front of me, thinking about what I wanted to sculpt. Then a random idea popped into my head and I started shaping the clay and detailing it. Making it look like a wolf cub with little wings.  
   
                “Cool animal Yumi!” Ryujin said to me, making everyone else look at my sculpture.  
   
                “Aw. It looks so cute!” Singura squealed with delight.  
   
                “Yeah, great imagination!” Bella added.  
   
                Kakashi then looked up from his book to see what people were talking about.  “You know, the project was to make an actual animal. But I’ll let this one go since you’ve already started it.”  
   
                “Thanks.” I said.  
   
  
 

**~Kagura’s P.O.V.~**

  
   
I wanted to laugh about what happened earlier, but I knew that it would be best if I kept my mouth shut. Shikamaru looked at me curiously. “Why are you smiling so much?” He whispered.  
   
                “Because of what Yumi said to Hidan earlier.” I whispered back.  
   
                “Yeah. That was really amusing.” He replied.  
   
                “Jynx! I’m pretty sure you can stop now.” I yelled across the room.  
   
                “You could’ve told me that sooner.” Jynx said while turning human again and walking back to her seat at the back of the classroom.  
   
                “Sorry.”  
   
                She glared at Shikamaru when she walked past him, whispering “I’m going to get you back for that later.”  
   
                “I’m scared.” He whispered back sarcastically.  
   
                “I’d be careful if I were you.” I said.  
   
                He shrugged. “I’m not worried.”  
   
                Then we went back to our sculptures. Soon everyone had finished and Kakashi went around checking everyone’s work. He nodded as her overlooked everything. Then went back to the front of the room, behind his desk, and put his hands down on it.  
   
                “Well, from what I can tell, everyone here did a fantastic job. So class is dismissed for lunch. And leave your sculptures on your desks and I’ll pick them up later. We’re going to do something with them tomorrow.”  
   
                With that said, everyone packed up their things and then left the classroom, Ryujin and Tobi being the last to leave.  
   
 

**~Ryujin’s P.O.V.~**

  
   
                I grabbed the last of my things and then started walking out the door, when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Tobi.  
   
                “Hey Tobi.” I said.  
   
                “Hi! Tobi wants to know if Ryujin wants to go on a date later?”  
   
                 I smiled sweetly at him. “Sure Tobi.”  
   
                Of course Hidan had to ruin the moment as he walked back in the room, probably having forgotten something, at just the right instant to hear what Tobi asked me. “Yeah Tobi! Get some!”  
   
                “Tobi’s not like that Hidan-sama!"  
   
                “Whatever you say Tobi.” Then he walked over to his desk, grabbed a book he left behind, and then left again. Smirking the entire time.  
   
                “So… Tobi will pick you up around seven. Is that okay Ryujin-chan?”  
   
                “Yeah that’s fine.” Then we both left the class room and went to the cafeteria for lunch.


	5. Ryujin and Tobi's First Date!

**~Ryujin’s P.O.V.~**

  
   
                 The rest of the school day seemed to fly by and now it was almost seven. I was currently getting ready for my date with Tobi and I was so nervous. Not just because I liked him but also because this was the first _real_ date I will have been on. And soon, in no way helpful in calming my nerves, there was a knock on my front door. I went and opened it.  
   
                “Hey Ryujin. Are you ready?” Tobi asked me. He didn't seemed fazed at all. He was just his normal, happy self. I wish I could be like that.  
   
                “Yeah I’m ready.” I said.  
   
                “Okay, then let’s go. Tobi found a nice place to take you, Ryujin!”  
   
                I smiled “Okay.” Then we left and Tobi took me to a restaurant to have dinner. After we finished our food, Tobi took me to a place near a waterfall and since it was nighttime, it was so beautiful. The moonlight and starlight reflected off the running water and the stream that ran away at the bottom babbled softly as it flowed over smooth stones.  
   
                “Wow Tobi, this place is amazing!”  
   
                “I’m glad you like it.” Then Tobi’s voice got a little deeper and… sexier? “Ryujin, can you keep a secret?”  
   
                “Yes.” I replied automatically, not really having noticed that change that was happening to my date. Then Tobi removed his **orange** mask, revealing his face. “Damn Tobi, you’re even cuter without your mask!”  
   
                “Tobi’s the name I go by around everyone else. But my real name is Madara.”  
   
                “Madara... Uchiha?”  
   
                He nodded. “Yes, and you can’t tell anyone. I need my identity to be a secret.”  
   
                “O-okay. I won’t tell anyone.”  
   
                “Thank you Ryujin.”  
   
                “You’re-“ I was cut off by Madara’s lips pressed against mine. I was shocked at first but soon melted into it and kissed him back. We continued kissing for some time but stopped when we heard something in the bushes a few meters away from us. Madara immediately put his mask back on, resuming his Tobi personality. Then out of the bushes came…  
   
                Hidan… And Yumi?  
   
                “Hidan-chan! Why are you stalking Ryujin and Tobi?!”  
   
                Hidan scoffed and glared “I am not stalking anyone! I am in fact here with Yumi, thank you!”  
   
                “Oh.”  
   
                “But I can see you’re on your ‘ _date’_ with Ryujin.” Hidan smirked.  
   
                “Yeah and Tobi is having fun!”  
   
                “Geez Tobi calm down your boner!” Yumi said.  
   
                Tobi looked down to see a large lump pointing outward from his pants. And I imagined a blush rose to his cheeks. Not that anyone could really see it in the dim light, or from under his mask…  
   
                Hidan smirked. “Maybe we should leave, Yumi. That way Ryujin can take care of Tobi’s boner.”  
   
                I swear I blushed every possible shade of red ever known to man. “Uh…”  
   
                “Well, we’ll see you two love birds at school tomorrow!” Yumi shouted as the two of them headed off away from us.  
   
                “Remember to go easy on her, Tobi! It is her first time and all!” Hidan said while smirking like a madman from over his shoulder.  
   
                I was about to yell something at him, but he was gone. I then turned to look at Tobi. When he took his mask back off I noticed we were both blushing. “Do you want me to take you home, Ryujin?” He asked.  
   
                “Yeah, that would probably be best.” I replied.  
   
                “Okay.”  Then Tobi--or Madara--started walking me home, holding my hand the entire time. Though he kept his mask on the entire time, it wouldn't do for someone to see him without it. A shame, really, for I adored looking at his face for once. It was like seeing this dark sultry side of ' _Tobi_ ' that no one else ever would.


	6. Tobi's A Good Boy, But Madara's Not!

 

**~Ryujin’s P.O.V.~**

  
  
                Half-way to my house, it starts pouring. The most extreme heavy rain. Luckily no winds to whip it around. Thank god. Tobi immediately lets go of my hand as he feels the water pelt him. I look down at my empty hand, saddened a little bit, only to randomly feel a light weight on my shoulders and to suddenly be pulled in close by someone. I then realize Tobi has me in his Akatsuki robe. **[ He wears the robe over the school uniform, I don't know why. Just deal with it. :P ]** He's also in it too so we're basically sharing the large coat/robe. I look up to Tobi's mask and he says, “Tobi's trying to keep Ryujin dry from the shower!”  
  
                I could feel a slight blush on my cheeks. He really is sweet... in his own special and unique way. I then remember where I was as Tobi and I rush through the streets of Konoha. The down pour worsens and Tobi pulls me even closer to him within the robe. Causing me to be pushed up against his own body. I could feel toned abs and muscles under everything he wore. ‘ _Okay he acts like a 6 year old, yet is powerful and strong like a grown teenager?_ ' I think. My eyes widen and I blush more as I still see a slight knot in his pants. Not really noticeable but it's still there. Why I was looking there in the first place, I have no clue. I snap out of my Jiraiya thoughts as I hear Madara's low sexy voice mumble, “...Jashin damn it, the only street that leads to where I live has flooded already...”  He then looks down at me huddled into his chest and says in his Tobi voice, “Tobi thinks Tobi should carry Ryujin-chan to her place so we can get there before the street to her place floods also!”  
  
                Without me even having a chance to reply he picks me up bridal-style, still in his jacket. I could hear thunder as he begins to run to my place which I pointed out in the distance. Madara says quietly in a soft warning tone, “Hold on to me tight, hn?”  
  
                I didn't understand why he want me to do so but I snaked my arms around his neck and locked my grip there while pressing my body as close as I could to him. The moment I did that he ran even faster. And no I'm not talking about sprinting, I mean faster than my eyes could see clearly. And he did this with no sweat. Like an ability he has or something that allows him to do so. Anyway, my apartment building was still a good few hundred meters away from where we were, but with his speed we where there in 10 seconds flat.  
  
                “Tobi wants to know what number is your apartment? Tobi forgot...” He said in his Tobi voice.  
  
                “If you want to go to my guardian Kakashi's place top floor which is where you picked me up. But if you want to go to my own personal apartment next building over, top floor also.” I said.  
  
                He zips over to the other building and within 3 seconds I'm at the top floor and face-to-face with my apartment's front door. He sets me down gently and asks as Tobi, “Hey Ryujin-chan is this the right door?”  
  
                “Hai.” I say and grab my key and unlock the door before stepping inside and hitting the lights. I look over my shoulder to see Tobi with his hands behind his back in a innocent gesture looking around at the plain walls of the building's hallways. I say without even looking over to him, “Tobi if you'd like, you can come in?” I hear the door close and a slight 'Tobi is a good boy'. I say, “You know Madara, I'm the only one who lives in this building, no need for Tobi here.”  
  
                He chuckles with that deep, sexy Madara voice, “Well still, got to keep my guard up.”  
  
                I walk over to the kitchen and drop off my stuff on the counter and kicking off my shoes before heading over to Madara in the living room. He took off his mask and just looks around my living room. I guess admiring or taking note of my odd taste. I walk over casually behind him and place my hands on his shoulders before pulling off his soaked Akatsuki robe.  
  
                “What are you doing?”  Madara asks me.  
  
                “Taking off your soaked robe. So you can get dry?” I say.  
  
                “Well my shoulders are still slightly soaked also.”  
  
                “Then take off your shirt.” I tell him.  
  
                He smirks. “Well aren't you feisty...”  
  
                I set his robe on the front door knob before turning to his smirking face. I raise my eyebrows though as he begins to pull off his shirt without complaint. He gets it half-way off to reveal a sexy 8-pack. I immediately begin walking to the kitchen in attempt to hide my blush. Then hearing Madara say still in the living room as I turn on the radio, “You know I think your shoulders are also a bit damp...”  He walks into my kitchen and checks my shoulders basically massaging them briefly. Which felt kinda good. He then gets a sexy pervy smirk and says, “Maybe you should take off your shirt too so you can dry.”  
  
                I blush but then think about it for a moment and shrug mentally saying, _'Ahh screw it, my upper shirt is completely soaked anyway!_ '.  
  
                “Good idea.” I reply. I pull my shirt off over my head and casually walk past Madara pushing his jaw, which was hanging, back up before continuing to where all of the soaked item's are also hanging by the front door.  
  
                “Didn't think you were actually going to do that...” Madara says, dazed.  
  
                “Eh well I'm weird. Don't be surprised.”  
  
                “Weird and sexy... I like it.” Madara says this as he stares at my strapless bra and visible cleavage. I roll my eyes playfully with a smirk but I could feel heat rushing to my cheeks.  
  
                “If you'll excuse me I'm going to go change into something more comfortable. Since you're basically blocked from where you live you can crash here if you'd like? Even though I have nothing you can wear for night-clothes. Sorry about that...”  
  
                He falls backwards, down on the couch in response. I open a door attached to the living room leading to my bedroom. _Accidentally_ forgetting to close the door, I walk over to my closet and pull out a nightgown. Soon I begin to strip, completely unaware of Madara now standing in the doorway watching intently. I pull off my bra only to hear a kind of purr from by the doorway. Thinking it's my cat-drawing, Kami--as one of my strange abilities is all my drawings come to life--I turn around to go pet it but instead I see Madara staring at my body with hunger. Me being only in girl-boxers and nothing else, I quickly cover my cleavage with my arms and turn away. I'm red as can be. I then say in a soft shy tone, “M-Madara how long where you there?”  
  
                “Just long enough to see someone beautiful strip down to my liking...” He says with a low, sexy voice.  
  
                After he says this, I could feel the tops of my cheeks darken in response. I was about to put on my nightgown but the moment I grab it, he's directly behind me, his arms wrapping around my bare waist. He then says in a sexy as fuck voice right next to my ear, “You know you look so much more beautiful without the nightgown...”  
  
                He takes the fabric from my hand and tosses it on the floor. Next thing I know is his cold hands are massaging at my cleavage. Very tenderly up against the warm sensitive tissue.

  
                “M-Madara?!? W-What are y-you do-doing?!” I ask in a very shy, Hinata-like voice. He begins to nibble on my ear as he does so, also mumbling,  
  
                “Well I might as well take advantage of the lack of clothing and the fact that I'm going to be staying the night... Relax, Ryu-chan. I won't hurt you...”  
  
                ' _Sexy and relaxing... Gaaah I just met him today! Oh well some call me a freak for a reason._ ' I think. Within a split second I'm pinned down against my bed with Madara on top of me. He goes to kiss me and I get a glimpse of his eyes. They're absolutely stunning! I then realize what they are as we begin to kiss. Mangekyou Sharingan. Meaning he was a Uchiha. I mumble, defeated, into the kiss, “Damn... Uchiha charm...” he smirks into the kiss and I feel a hand of his unpin a wrist only to then feel that hand at my cleavage squeezing in a pleasurable manner. I moan embarrassingly as he doesn't have to do much to turn me on.

 

                “Oh so you're already turned on, hm?”

  
                I slither my fingers through his soft hair and with slight force move his head back down to my neck, commanding him to kiss me there. I could hear him chuckle but, obediently, begin to kiss and nibble at the base of my neck. He trails butter-fly kisses upwards to my ear before whispering, “Tell me how does this...” He forcefully bucks his hips against mine, “...Feel?” Due to his force, my body convulses almost, and my head drops to the left as I moan out, 

  
                “Really good...”. I could feel his hardened self rub up against my crotch causing pleasure and creating the instinct to rip off his clothes... He purrs once again as that instinct takes over and my hands reach down to his pant line, beginning to pull them off. He helps with the removal. His head then shifts down to my breasts as I pull his trousers off completely. He begins to lick, nibble, and kiss at my breasts, earning several moans from me. And, liking the feeling of when he bucked his hips against me, I take matters into my own hands and latch my legs around his hips pushing down forcefully, causing his hips to once again buck against me without his consent. I moan from it and he gains a pink tint on the tops of his cheeks as he whimpers innocently.   
  
                He's obviously also enjoying it.  
  
                I blush as he growls in frustration and practically rips off both his boxers and my panties. I say to him then in a teasing, seductive voice, “I thought Tobi was a good boy?” He begins to rub his cock up against my wet, throbbing, pink entrance as a way of teasing back. Which worked, and he then he says, back in that sexy dark voice, 

  
                “Tobi _**is** _ a good boy... But Madara is most definitely not...” he then he enters me and I cry out in pain. It was my first time and it hurt like hell. He quickly pulls back out and say in a soothing voice, “I'm sorry... I forgot it was your first...”  
  
                 He grabs my hips and rubs them slowly, in a comforting manner. He enters me once again as his hands do this but he was a lot slower and more careful with his movement. I was ready for the pain this time when it came once again, but it didn't hurt as much. Thankfully. I sigh slowly as I try to contain myself from crying out again. He pushes slowly all the way in, his thick cock now deep inside me. Another short pain occurred before all of the pain started receding. He was well in control of himself, but I could see the longing in his red eyes. I mumble,

  
                 “I'm okay now... Feel free to--oh yes!!” He readjusts his angle quickly and slips in and out and at a steadily increasing pace mid of my sentence causing me to moan in bliss. I open my legs more for him and he gains a rosy blush on the tops of his cheeks as he goes in deep and moans.  
  
                 Obviously in ecstasy at the new depth he can now go.  
  
                 I whimper in pleasure at the sensation myself. He manages to moan out, “Uh! Mmm... You don't... know how... good you feel... to me...” He then slowed down and begins to thrust his hips into me, bucking with a strong upward force. 

  
                 “Madara! Madara! Madara!” I moan out each time. He leans down over me. Giving me quick pecks between moans and whimpers. His hands shift from their place on my hips to my upper sides, then shoulders. Holding them there as his pace quickens with incredible speed. Mangekyou effect, I now assume. Unable to take it anymore, I arch my back, pressing my breasts up against his toned chest as I feel myself tighten around his large shaft and a grand sensation radiates through my body. I moan out loudly.  


                 Madara moans with me, “Holy fuck that... feels so good...” between strokes.

 

                 He pulls his cock all the way out, only to thrust back in with immense force, holding my shoulders down. “Ryu-chan...” He exhales as I feel his release spread in me. I moan as the sensation courses through my body. Him also climaxing made it feel even better.  
  
                 He pulls out of me then after he comes down from his high. Somehow, amongst the love making, we managed to get under the sheets, somehow. He lays down next me and pulls me close to him. I sigh and turn my back to him murmuring,  
  
                “You said you wouldn't hurt me... the first part hurt like hell...”  
  
                He turns on his side facing the same way as me, wrapping his arms around my waist, “I didn't mean to on that part... it happens whether you like it or not, beautiful girl...” I don't reply back, attempting to give the silent treatment. He gives the most innocent whimper in my ear ever before nestling his head in my neck. Then saying softly, “Come on... you can't give someone who made love to you the silent treatment...”  
  
                I could feel the blush on my cheeks. Sighing in defeat I hug his arms and rub them soothingly while mumbling,  
  
                “Shut up and let me sleep lover boy...”


	7. Payback!

**~Chi’s P.O.V.~**

  
  
                It was the next day of school. I was sitting at my desk talking with Singura, Jynx, and Kagura, while everyone else was just coming into the classroom. I saw Tobi and Ryujin come in holding hands, which I thought was such an ‘awww’ moment, but I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to make anything awkward. Then Bella came in, followed by **Kurai** , Naruto, and Sasuke. And then Yumi and Hidan, followed by everyone else. The last person to enter the room though, was Neji.  
  
                He looked over at me and winked. I turned away to hide a blush that was creeping onto my face. Then I looked back at Singura, Jynx, and Kagura who all had smirks plastered on their faces--knowing grins.  
  
                “What?” I asked and they all just shrugged.  
  
                “Nothing.” Jynx said, smiling at me a little too widely.  
  
                “No seriously, what are you all smirking about?” I pestered them.  
  
                “You like Neji-kun, don’t you Chi-sama?” Singura said. I was a little taken aback by her bluntness, because I didn’t know what to say.  
  
                “Uh… w-what are y-you… n-no… I don’t know what you’re talking about!” I turned away from her to hide the blush on my face. ‘ _Damn they found out my secret!_ ’ I thought.  
  
                “Uh-huh, sure. Whatever you say Chi!” Kagura winked then she walked away before I could deny anything, and sat by Shikamaru at her desk. Singura winked at me too and then went and sat by Gaara, immediately sparking up a conversation. And Jynx walked over to Shikamaru saying something that I couldn’t make out.  
  
                I dropped my head on my desk. ‘ _Great! My three best friends know my secret, and now they’re probably going to try and set something up with Neji and I. Jashin, just kill me._ ’ I thought.  
  
                “Don’t worry Chi, they’re just trying to embarrass you.” Kurai said.  
  
                “I wish that was all they were doing.” I mumbled into my desk.  
  
                “So you do like Neji?” Kurai asked.  
  
                “Yeah…” I mumbled, hoping she didn't hear me.  
  
 

**~Jynx’s P.O.V.~**

  
   
                I left Chi and walked over to Shikamaru and Kagura. I sat on Shika’s desk and he looked at me annoyed. I only smiled innocently, as if to say ‘what?’  
  
                “Why are you sitting on my desk?” He asked me.  
  
                “I wanted to tell you something.” I replied.  
  
                Shika groaned. “What?”  
  
                “Well if Kagura ends up ever staying the night. Please don’t make her moan loud enough for me to hear it. Because it’s disturbing enough to me that she finds you attractive, when I think you’re just a weird lazy ass and ugly.” I saw Kagura’s face light up like a Christmas tree and I smiled to myself and walked off.  
  
                “Wow, she must love to make everything awkward for us.” Kagura said.  
  
                “Don’t mind her; she’s building up payback for me having her pose as a jaguar in front of everyone.” Shikamaru said.  
  
                Kagura didn’t seem convinced. “If you say so.”  
  
                I then walked back over to Shika real quick and slammed down on his desk a small package of protection. “I forgot that you may need this too.” Then I walked off again and sat at the back of the class at my desk with a group of guys, smirking to myself the entire time.  
  
 

**~Kagura’s P.O.V.~**

  
   
                Jynx slammed something down on Shika’s desk and when she left I saw what it was. My eyes widened and I started to blush even more. Shika was pretty red in the face too. Then he dropped his head on his desk with a loud ‘thud’ and slapped his hand over the little package and dragged it off his desk so no one else would see.  
  
                “Payback is a bitch!” He said, with his words muffled by his face being buried on the top of his desk.  
  
                “Oh yeah…” I said.  
  
                “Well if she’s going to play that way, then I’m going to fight back.” He said then picked his head off his desk and smiled at me.  
  
                ‘ _This should be interesting_ ’ I thought to myself, while softly smiling back at him.


	8. Clarification

**~3 rd Person P.O.V.~**

  
   
                So while everything is going on with Jynx, Kagura, and Shikamaru: Ryujin is talking with Yumi about the incident that happened last night with her somehow magically appearing out of nowhere.  
  
                “So how did you guys know where we were?” Ryujin asked looking at Yumi and Hidan.  
  
                “That was actually an accident.” Hidan said.  
  
                “Well in a matter of speaking, he’s right.” Yumi said.  
  
                Ryujin looked confused. “What?”  
  
                Yumi gave a sheepish smile. “I was sitting on my roof last night when I saw you and Tobi going somewhere. So I thought I would follow you and see what you guys were up to. Then as I was jumping from rooftops I got randomly attacked by Hidan, meaning he tackled me and we fell off one of the roofs. And I do mean randomly, he came out of nowhere! I yelled at him for it, and somehow we both ended up sneaking off after you two because he wanted to know what was going on too. We hid in some bushes, I didn't know you were going to come that way honestly, but that whole disguise was ruined because Hidan tried coming on to me at that moment. That’s also when you saw us fall out of the shrubery and kinda ruin your own moment.”  
  
                “You know you wanted me right then and there. I told you I was gonna hold you to what you said earlier.” Hidan smirked.  
  
                “Okay, but not right in front of Ryujin and Tobi, Hidan!” Then Yumi cupped her mouth again.  
  
                “Oh so you want it to be like something private and not in the middle of someplace everyone can see?” Hidan asked.  
  
                “Yes!” Then Yumi face palmed herself and slammed her head down on her desk with a really loud ‘ _thud_!’  
  
                Hidan smiled a perverted smile. “Why didn't you just say so! So, do you want to come over to my place later and ‘hang out’?”  
  
                “No thanks. I’m good.” Yumi mumbled, so embarrassed and utterly ashamed that she kept stumbling over her own words. Was it so hard to just say the right thing?!  
  
                “I bet you are.” Hidan remarked with a broad grin.


	9. Shikamaru's Payback!

 

**~Kagura’s P.O.V.~**

  
   
                Kakashi had given us the task of painting our sculptures, which, actually, didn’t take that long. And of course that was the only thing he had for us to do today as he thought it would take us a long time to finish. So when we did finish he said we could do whatever we felt like until the bell rang for lunch. I was about to start talking to Shika, who had his head on his desk, still embarrassed by what Jynx had done to him earlier, but Jynx came up to me first and stopped me.  
  
                “So Kagura, I wanted to know if you wanted to come to this awesome sleepover I’m having. Chi and Singura will be there too! Also, parents are out on a mission~ so you already know what that means...” Jynx said.  
  
                “ PAWWWTAAYY!” Singura and Chi yelled out, Chi having one of those hyper Jynx moments.  
  
                “On a school night?... Yeah sweet, sounds fun! But wait… is this a part of your payback?” I said.  
  
                Jynx smiled. “Kinda. I really want to have a girls night, and it just happens to be a plus that I know it'll kill my brother to see you there because he won't get to spend time with you and he likes you." She was so evil sometimes, but I loved her! "Anyways, come over around nine. Is that okay?”  
  
                “Yeah that’s fine.”  
  
                “ Okay. See you there.”  
  
                I watched as she walked back to the back of the room and started talking with Hidan. Then I looked over at Shika who still had his head down, but he had one eye looking over at me.  
  
                “What?” I asked.  
  
                “I think I just got the greatest idea for payback on Jynx.” He said.  
  
                I gave him an intrigued look. “Oh yeah? What?”  
  
                “You’ll see.” He said while smirking.  
  
                I gave him a confused look but just shrugged. I would find out his ‘ _master plan_ ’ eventually. Then Singura and Chi came over to my desk.  
  
                “So, you’re coming to Jynx’s sleepover right?” Singura asked, quite excitedly.  
  
                “Hell yeah! I wouldn’t miss a great night with my best friends!” I said. I heard Shikamaru let out a small chuckle and I looked back at him again. “What’s so funny?”  
  
                He just shook his head. “Nothing. You’ll find out later.”  
  
                I was more confused, he was acting so weird. “Um… oookay.”  
  
                “This is gonna be fucking awesome!” Chi said almost yelling.  
  
                “Oh yeah! We’re gonna have so much fun!”  Singura cheered. Then Jynx came back over to my desk to see what we were all talking about.  
  
                “What’s all the ruckus over here?” She said.  
  
                “We’re talking about how fucking-tastic this sleepover is going to be.” I said with a big grin.  
  
                Jynx smiled too. “Hell yeah! I’m going to make it the best sleepover ever!”  
  
  
 

 

 

**~Time Skip~**

  
  
  
  
  
                It was nine ‘o clock and I was now leaving my house. It took me about fifteen minutes to walk all the way to Jynx’s. When I got there, I knocked on her front door and Shika answered. “Oh, hey Kagura.” Shikamaru said while yawning.  
  
                “Tired Shika?” I asked  
  
                He shook his head. “Surprisingly not.”  Then he stepped aside, allowing me to come into the house. I walked in and was immediately tackled by three people. Obviously Jynx, Chi, and Singura. I looked at them and we all laughed, then they got off me and Shika helped me up off the floor.  
  
                “Well I didn’t expect to get tackled as soon as I walked in, that’s for sure.” I laughed.  
  
                “Heh, well we had to. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity!” Chi said  
  
                My laughter had died down to some little giggles. “I guess.”  
  
                “Okay well come with me and I’ll show you to my room, so you can get settled and not have to be carrying your shit around.” Jynx said.  
  
                “Lead the way!”  I said while gesturing for her to walk ahead of me. She led us all to her room and I threw my backpack into a random corner.  
  
                We ended up playing a few random games like twister and also raiding the fridge of all the snacks... No wait, scratch that, we emptied the whoooole fridge of everything. Afterwards we watched a comedy in the living room. By the time the movie finished it was midnight. So we all decided to go to bed as it was a school night. We headed into Jynx’s room and everyone got settled in their sleeping bags and Jynx in her actual bed.  
  
                I couldn’t fall asleep at all. It had been at least an hour and I was still wide awake, while everyone else was sound asleep. Then I saw Jynx’s bedroom door open slightly. The sudden light from the hallway blinded me and I had to cover my eyes. Then I felt someone pick me up bridal-style and I moved my hand from my eyes to see Shikamaru carrying me.  
  
                “Shika, what are you doing?” I whispered.  
  
                “Kidnapping you from my sister. I’m going to get my payback.” He said.  
  
                “What type of ‘ _payback’_ are we talking about exactly? I don't want her to think I was actually kidnapped and might be dead!”  
  
                Shika didn’t answer me. He just smirked and walked into his room. He shut the door and didn’t bother turning on the lights. Almost immediately I was pinned to a wall and his lips were against mine. I let out a small moan from the sudden movement and melted in Shikamaru’s arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I made a small jump and wrapped my legs around him. He was now completely holding me up. His hands on my butt supporting me.  
  
              Shika moved away from the wall and laid me down on his bed, climbing on top of me. He started to kiss me more roughly and placed his hands on my waist, slowly rubbing them and causing my shirt to ride up in the process. I let out another small moan, but I could tell he wanted more. He left my lips and trailed down to my neck, searching for my soft spot. He soon found it and kissed, sucked, and bit at that spot. Leaving a sizable hickey/love-bite and earning a loud moan from me in return. I could feel him smiling against my neck. Then he started to trail lower but was denied kissing any more bare skin due to my shirt. I saw the annoyance in his eyes and quickly rolled over on him and pulled my shirt off, revealing a black lace bra.  
  
             Shika smirked at me and rolled back over on top. He then resumed kissing me, starting again at my neck and going lower and lower, reaching my breasts and unclasping my bra--it was one of the ones that clasps in the front--and then taking it off and throwing it on the floor. Then he kissed and nibbled on my breasts and nipples, causing me to moan again a little louder.  
  
             “Sh-Shika…” I tugged at his shirt and he broke the contact for just a brief moment to take it off and then came back to me, kissing my lips this time. He bit my bottom lip asking for entry. I wanted to tease him so I kept them shut.  
  
             “Playing like that, huh?” Then he shoved his hands down my pants, rubbing the spot where my clit was, over my thong. I seductively moaned and Shika used the moment to his advantage and kissed me again, sticking his tongue in my mouth. We battled for dominance, but he won. Not that I cared.

  
  
             He pulled his hand out of my pants and started massaging my breasts. I moaned in between kisses. Then I started to fumble with his pants, trying to get them off. He helps and soon he was just down to his boxers. Then he starts staking off my skinny jeans. I helped and kicked them off, leaving me in just a black lace thong. He smirked at me and I bit my lip. Then I slipped my hand in his boxers. He loudly moaned at me.  
  
             “Ah… Kagura…”  
  
             I smirked at him and then pulled my hand out, him whimpering, and rolled over on top. I started to kiss him while grinding on the now hard lump in his boxers. I was rewarded with seductive moans coming from his lips. He had one hand massaging a breast and another rubbing my side. I couldn't help moaning. I could also see he was enjoying it.

 

  
            Then, abruptly, I stopped and moved to his boxers, dragging them off and throwing them somewhere behind me. I moved my face down in front of his large cock and at first, I only licked the sides, then moving to the tip. I slowly took his length in my mouth, but Shika wanted me to go faster and so he grabbed my head and made me go up and down at a more pleasurable pace. He was moaning uncontrollably. Then, he finally let me go and I moved away from his cock and kissed Shika on the lips again, this time, my tongue exploring his mouth.

  
  
            He got back on top of me and dragged my thong off and threw it somewhere. Then he moved his face in front of my wet entrance and stuck his tongue in, causing me to moan loud.  
  
            “Shika!”

  
            I could feel him smirk as my legs were pushed farther apart by his hands, opening my dripping entrance up more to his hot tongue. He was irresistible... causing me to fidget and moan his name with no restraint with each action he does. First just licking up and down but then changing to circles causing me to thrust my hips up from the bed in complete, unbearable pleasure. He must have gotten a thought then of some sort because he began to get more aggressive with it, causing me to gasp as he began to lick deeper while massaging my clit with his nose.  
  
           Or what felt like his nose.  
  
           Whatever he was doing, I couldn't see due to the darkness of his room, but he put more forced and licked faster causing me to practically scream, “OH MY GOD SHIKA... OH YEAH... PLEASE MORE!!! UH! MMM...” I'm positive my cheeks were dark red. I yank out his hair tie and run my fingers through his hair, tossing my head back as he nibbled at a soft spot at my entrance. I almost climaxed right then and there but he stopped the moment before and I felt the ecstasy just barely escape my grasp. My hormones then went into overdrive. He turned me on way too much for him just to stop like that,  
  
           So he was going to face the consequences.  
  
           The moment he stops I whimper out in need and pull him up. Kissing his wet lips and tasting myself before rolling over on top with force. I completely lost any form of thought process and was clearly going by instinct as I rambunctiously climbed on him, dividing my legs on each side of his hips before slamming myself down on him, earning a loud moan from him and a whimper from myself, unconsciously, due to it hurting like hell via being my first. But I didn't even notice the pain as I wanted him deep in me so badly. I could feel his cock twitch and release a little of his pre-cum into the protection which was somehow placed on during the whole mess. I begin to go up and down.  
  
           “K-Kagura... oooohhh...”

  
           “Uh. Mmm! You're so... Big...”  
  
           Exhaling, I slam down on cock and stay there, beginning to grind. He began to whimper and moan like crazy, “Fuck...” Must be torture to him. I began to feel his hips thrust up slightly from the bed. He let out a moan of frustration and immediately grabbed my hips as I began to pull up, causing me to stop mid-way of his shaft still in me. He held my hips there as he began to thrust upward from the bed rapidly with wanton need.

   
           “MMM HARDER SHIKA...” But he must want to tease me as he pulls out.  
  
           Only for our roles to be switched with me now pinned down on to the bed. I could feel Shikamaru's slick cock rubbing at my wet, throbbing entrance but he wouldn't press inside.  
  
           “Shika please quit... oh... t-teasing...”  
  
           He leans down so I could feel his hot breath by my ear. He says in a sexy voice, “Then say you want me in you...”

  
           “I-I want you in me...”

  
          “What did you say?”

  
          “I. Want. You. In. Me. BAD.”

  
          “I still can't hear you... Louder.”

  
          “I WANT YOU IN ME!”

  
          “Say it, like you meant it...”

  
          “I WANT YOUR GODDAMN NARA DICK INSIDE ME!! PLEASE--OHHhhh yeah...”  
  
          The moment I screamed for him, he thrusts into me, giving me what I wanted with a smirk. He began to pound his thick cock into me. And with his force, the pleasure came quickly, causing me to moan out several things. I reposition my hips and he instantly begins to moan in his own turn. His thrusts deepen and his moan turns to yells along with me screaming his name,  
  
          Over and over.  
  
          I feel like I'm about to climax so I moan out, “SHIKA... SHIKAMARU... FUCK ME HARDER!!!” He obediently follows my plea and begins to ram into me. I pull him down in for a kiss as I climax. He thrusts as far and as hard as he can as our lips meet. We both muffle long moans into the kiss as he held himself still, deep within me. He rotates his hips, make me feel him everywhere as his cock softens.  
  
          “mmm... that was... quick...”

  
          He was panting, “You don't know... how wet you were...”

  
          “Awwh, was I too much?”  
  
          Shikamaru pulls 'himself' out carefully before rolling off of me, collapsing down on the bed lazily. I take that as a 'yes' and roll over on him. He looks at me curious. I look into his eyes and blush at a thought. I smirk before slithering down his body. I could feel him shift slightly in anticipation of what he thinks I'm going to do. I stare at the slightly filled protection still on his cock briefly before going to open my mouth.  
  
          Only to get a new idea.  
  
          Instead of pleasing with my mouth, I bring my cleavage in the matters. He gasps and immediately fidgets at my new actions, his cock hardening up again quickly between my breasts.  
  
          And within a minute or two he has me on my hands and knees screaming for more.


	10. Reenacting!

**~Kagura’s P.O.V.~**

  
   
                Shikamaru and I kept going at it. Until around four in the morning, Jynx screaming the whole time through the wall--since hers and Shika's rooms were right next to each other, “QUIET DOWN, JASHIN DAMN IT!!!”  
  
                Chi and Singura joined in.”SHIKAMARU, JUST GAG HER PLEASE!”  
  
                Of course, I was too enthralled in the moment to really pay attention to what they were saying and Shikamaru ignored them entirely because he didn’t care and kept going.  
  
 

***

  
  
  
                It was now morning and we were all getting ready for school. Shikamaru walked up to Jynx and said, “I used your gift. Payback’s a bitch.” I was in his arms, him holding me bridal-style, due to me being sore and my legs so weak I wasn't able to walk. Then he looked at me and smiled. “I’ll carry you everywhere for today, alright?”  
  
                “Sounds good to me.” I said kissing him. Jynx just glared at her brother with an icy stare.  
  
 

***

 

**~Bella’s P.O.V.~**

  
  
  
   
                I was sitting at my desk waiting for school to start when Sasuke came over to me. He started flirting with me a little and I would flirt back and end up blushing, which Sasuke would just smirk at me for and think it was cute.  
  
                Everyone was now in the classroom and Kakashi walked in. He looked over at Jynx, Singura, and Chi who all had their heads down and were sleeping.  
  
                “Girls, please wake up and pay attention.” Kakashi says. None of them respond and Chi just flips him off not taking her head off her desk. “Will you stop acting like Shikamaru and wake up!” He yells. Of course, ironically, Shika’s wide awake and smirking being all happy and shit with Kagura in a seat next to him. Kakashi continues to attempt to get Jynx, Singura, and Chi to wake up, eventually just forcing them to move to the front row of desks next to Shikamaru and Kagura.  
  
                So they move but immediately put their heads back down on their desks and sleep again. Kakashi yells at them once again to get up and go to the front of the class and explain why they’re so sleepy. I see Jynx brighten up with a cheesy smirk and say “Oh you want us to explain to _everyone_ why we’re so sleepy?!” He nods and then stands behind a random desk and whips out an ‘Icha Icha’ book while Jynx says casually and flatly, “Well Kakashi-Sensei, I believe you would be in a bitchy, tired mood if you were having a few friends stay the night at your place, only for, when you go to sleep, to have one of your best friends ‘ _kidnapped’_ by your brother. Not a big deal, I know, but that is until you hear-“  
  
                Singura and Chi cut in, “Moaning, screaming, pounding against the walls, bed rocking…”  
  
                Back to Jynx, “From through the wall which is my brother’s room side. Hearing your best friend screaming your brother’s name through-out the whole night while you’re just staring at your other two friends in the same room with disgust... and when you could clearly hear your brother moaning out your best friend's name behind the screaming...”  
  
                “And it was more than just names we could hear!” Singura finished.  
  
                Chi closes her eyes and re-acts a scream, “HARDER!!!”  
  
                Singura and Jynx joining in, taking turns re-acting various things they heard, which they do for like five minutes, really seductively. Then finally saying,  
   
                 “OH PLEASE HARDER!!!” All together. Then opening all of their eyes, which is when Kakashi drops his book, completely frozen. Principal Jiraiya busts through the classroom door, and Hinata and Kurai yell out,  
  
                 “Kiba, Neji, and Gaara have boners!”  
  
                They had leaned back in their seats half-way through the fake moaning and also closed their eyes imagining they were the cause of the moans--but for the girls that they liked.


	11. A Call Into the Principal's Office!

**~Jynx’s P.O.V.~**

  
   
   
                “Alright, since everyone has finished painting their sculptures already, and I had one of the teachers fire the sculptures; I’ll call you all up one by one as I take attendance so you can pick up your work.” Kakashi said.  
   
                Everyone, in their turn, was called to the front of the room to grab their sculpture. Kakashi marked on a piece of paper who was present and who was absent. Though as soon as Chi, Singura, and I got our sculptures we immediately went back to our desks and put our heads down. Kakashi didn’t bug us about it anymore as he knew the ‘ _full answer’_ to why we were so tired. And he figured that after something like that, we could definitely use the sleep.  
   
                We were assigned to a math type of project that required us to build some type of object, such as a bird house, a robot, some tricked out transformer, ect. The math part was measuring out the pieces and writing down their length, and then placing them together, and writing down the total measurement. The art part of it was the building of the object and then the painting or decorating it.  
   
                The upside to this project was neither Chi, Singura, nor I had to do it. We got to sleep through the entire class. Though occasionally I would look around at what everyone was doing.  
   
                Time seemed to fly by at  **Ludicrous** speed. **[ If you’ve ever seen Spaceballs then you’ll know what I’m talking about. ]**  
 

***

   
                Singura, Chi, Kagura, Shikamaru, and I were standing in front of Principal Jiraiya’s desk. Waiting for him to tell us the reason he wanted to speak with us. He looked up from some papers and smiled at us, a smile that made me feel uneasy, like he was going to ask us to do something embarrassing.  
   
                “So what was with the ‘ _sounds’_ I was hearing from Kakashi’s room this morning?” He asked all of us.  
   
                “Well we were reenacting Shikamaru and Kagura’s fucking last night that kept us up all night long.” Jynx said.  
   
                “Yeah, remind me to never stay the night at your house when Kagura is over, Jynx.” Chi said.  
   
                “Don’t blame it on Kagura. Besides I wouldn’t make it a regular thing to do that every time she was over. I just wanted my payback, and I got it.” Shikamaru said smirking. **[ He was still carrying Kagura by the way. ]**  
   
                “Yeah right, you would probably do her every chance you got!” Chi shouted.  
   
                “I…” Shika stopped, knowing it was true and he didn’t know what to say back anyway.  
   
                Chi nodded, triumphant. “That’s what I thought.”  
   
                “I’m lost. Does someone want to go back to this ‘ _incident’_ and explain to me what happened?” Jiraiya said, a pervy smirk creeping onto his face. So we, again, reenacted the whole thing. And when we finished we looked at Jiraiya, who seemed to be writing something down.  
   
                “What are you writing Principal Jiraiya?” Singura asked sweetly.  
   
                Jiraiya looked up. “Hmm? Oh well I write books and I had gotten a great idea for part of it. But, about what happened…”  
   
                “Yeah we know; it’s inappropriate to re-act stuff like that. But hey, Kakashi asked why we were so tired. So we told the whole truth.”  I said.  
   
                He nodded, “Okay, well now that everything has been cleared up, you’re all free to leave.”  
   
                “Hai.” We all said then walked out and left.  
 

***

  
  
  
                We were all walking home. For the most part, all our houses were in the same direction, so we got to walk home together for a bit. Then Hidan, Gaara, Kiba, and Neji came running after us, yelling. We all stopped and turned around to look at them. They finally caught up.  
   
                “Hey! Do… you--" Hidan gestured to Jynx, "--Chi and Singura… want to go… skinny dipping with us?” Hidan asked.  
   
                “Where on earth were you planning on going skinny dipping?” Chi asked, and all four of them smirked.  
   
                “The school swimming pool.” Kiba answered.  
   
                “I wanna go!” Singura yelled.  
   
                “Me too, this is gonna be so fun.” Jynx said.  
   
                “Yeah I guess I’ll go.” Chi said.  
   
                “Well you all go skinny dipping, I’m gonna take Kagura home.” Shika said.  
   
                Singura gave an innocent ‘ _all knowing_ ’ smile. “You’ll probably stay there for a while too.”  
   
                Shikamaru just walked away with Kagura in his arms. He knew better than to reply to that statement. Especially when he knew it was true and there was nothing he could say that might make any of them think differently.  
   
                “You know it’s true!” Chi yelled after him.  
   
                “So we’ll all meet back here at eight, okay?” Kiba said.  
   
                “How are we going to get in?” Singura asked.  
   
                Hidan smirked. “I taped the fucking lock that’s how!”


	12. Skinny Dipping!

**~Singura’s P.O.V.~**

  
  
                It was eight o' clock at night and I was on my way to the school. I walked down the road and eventually met up with Jynx-sama, and Chi-sama.“I’m so excited!” I said as we walked, referring to the skinny dipping we would be doing here soon.  
  
                “Me too.” Chi said.  
  
                “Fuck yeah, this is gonna be awesome!” Jynx yelled.  
  
                We finally reached the school. All the guys waiting at the doors to the swimming pool.  
  
                “Alright, now that we’re all here, are we ready to go in?” Kiba asked.  
  
                “Oh yeah!” Jynx cheered.  
  
                “Okay then in we go.” Neji said opening the door.  
  
                We all walked into the room. It was huge and so was the pool. I practically started jumping up and down with excitement. Gaara looked at me and smirked. “Why so happy?” He asked.  
  
                “Because I’m excited!” I said.  
  
                “I am too.” He said winking at me. I blushed.  
  
                We walked in and the first to strip was of course, Hidan. “Okay, everyone fucking strip and get into this pool!”  Then he dove into the water. My face was bright red and I looked over at Jynx and Chi and theirs was too. Hidan had actually turned around when he spoke to everyone and we saw ‘ ** _everything’_**.  Then he came above the water.  
  
                “Hidan! Maybe that might have been nice for Yumi, but everyone else here did not need to see that!” Neji said.  
  
                “I’m oh so fucking sorry. But why’s it such a big deal? You guys small or something?”  
  
                That did it for Kiba. He stripped down and dove in the pool after Hidan. Then a sudden thought popped into my head, and I pulled Chi and Jynx close to me so I could talk to them.  
  
                “Hey, you guys. I think Hidan is trying to get all the guys in the pool before us, so that we have to strip in front of them.” I said.  
  
                “Fine by me.” Jynx said with a smirk.  
  
                “Oh no, I’m getting in before that.” Chi said, stripping. Then she jumped into the water.  
  
                “Well then I guess I’ll see you in there, Jynx-sama.” I said, now stripping in my turn. Only when I completely stripped I was picked up by Gaara and he dove into the pool with me. I screamed in delight at the suddenness of it.  
  
                “Neji get your ass in here and help me get Kiba off me!” Hidan yelled.  
  
                “Way ahead of you.” Neji said diving into the pool.  
  
                “Come on Jynx. Get in here!” Chi shouted.  
  
                “Alright, alright. I’m coming. Hold your horses.” Jynx said.  
  
                The guys stopped wrestling and just stared at Jynx. “You guys are so lucky I actually enjoy stuff like this.” She said while slowly stripping down, giving them a little show. The guys stared, jaws dropping. Then she finally jumped into the pool.  
  
                “That was.. the most beautiful thing I've ever see!. Do you want to do it again?” Hidan asked.  
  
                Jynx laughed. “Well don’t get any ideas, 'cause I have my mind set on someone. So nope, that was a once in a lifetime thing.”  
  
                Hidan groaned. “Dammit!”  
  
                Then Hidan started swimming over to me, but Gaara grabbed me in his arms and pulled me away from him. Our bodies pressed against each other. Causing me to start to blush.  
  
                “Get your own girl, Hidan.” Gaara said.  
  
                “Fine I will.” He said.  
  
                “Why isn’t Yumi here with you Hidan?” I asked.  
  
                “She said she couldn’t come because she had something to do.”  
  
                I gave him a sad look. “Oh I’m sorry.”  
  
                “Will you kiss it and make it better?”  
  
                “Kiss what?” I asked. He just started to smirk.  
  
                “No way Hidan, go away!” Gaara said.  
  
                Hidan splashed us. “You’re so fucking lame Gaara.”  
  
                “Maybe so, but the only one Singura is kissing is me.”  
  
                I was surprised. “Huh? Wait what? Did I hear you right?”  
  
                “Yes you did.” Gaara said as he pulled me closer to him and kissed me passionately on the lips.  
  
                After a bit, we pulled away just in time for me to hear. “Aww.”  From Jynx and Chi.


	13. No Hidan!

**~Chi’s P.O.V.~**

  
   
                I watched as Hidan tried to come onto Singura while Gaara grabbed her and held her close. Then I felt someone's  arms wrap around my waist and I looked behind me to see Neji. I blushed a dark shade of red. He smirked and held me closer to him. The instant I felt something rub against my butt, however, I yelled out, “Penis, penis, penis, penis, penis!” and I pushed away from Neji. When I turned around and looked at him, he was dark red but he was still smirking.  
   
                “What’s the matter Chi?” Neji asked me.  
   
                “U-uh… n-nothing… I… j-just need to… breathe…” I said. He smiled and moved closer to me.  
   
                “HIDAN! I SAID NO!” Gaara yelled, then I heard a loud * ** _Whap_** *  
   
                “OW! WHAT IN JASHIN’S FUCKING NAME WAS THAT FUCKING FOR?!?!” Hidan yelled back.  
   
                “For trying to grab at my girlfriend!" Gaara said.  
  
                “You’re not even fucking dating her! You haven’t asked her out yet!” Hidan retaliated.  
   
                Then Gaara turned to Singura, who was still in his arms, and asked her, “Singura… do you want to be my-…”  
   
                “YES!” Singura screamed without letting him finish then kissed him.  
   
                Hidan scoffed. “You only did that cause I brought it up!”  
   
                “No, I was planning on asking her later tonight. You just pushed me to having to do it sooner so you couldn’t have her!”  Gaara shouted. They continued yelling about the subject when I felt Neji snake his arms around my waist again.  
   
                “So Chi…” Neji said.  
   
                I looked back at him. “Yeah?”  
   
                He gave a shy look. “I was wondering… would you be my… girlfriend?”  
   
                I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. “Yes I would.” Then he slowly leaned in and softly kissed me.  
   
                “Well this is all very fucking touching, but are we going to hang out as a group? Or are we all sneaking off with partners for the night?!” Jynx yelled.  
   
                “I wouldn’t mind sneaking off for the night.” Kiba said to her as he came up behind her and draped his arms around her neck and leaned on her.  
   
                Jynx looked at him. “Hmmm…”  
   
                “No! We came here to have fun as a group. I don’t want to leave right now.” Singura pouted.  
   
                “Well it wasn’t exactly a suggestion. I was just asking you all to stop macking on each other's faces. You can do that on your own time.” Jynx said.  
   
                Singura giggled and winked at Gaara. “I plan to.”


	14. Neji's Thoughts!

**~Neji’s P.O.V.~**

  
  
                Back at school the next day, I was leaning back in my chair, thinking about last night. I had a lot of fun. I smiled to myself as I thought about how I kissed Chi. Then I felt my chair being tipped and I flailed my arms dramatically as I fell backwards and hit the ground. “Ow!” I cried  
  
                “What’re you daydreaming about, huh?” Kurai asked.  
  
                I tried to ignore her. “Something.”  
   
                “Very descriptive, I feel I know so much now. Thank you.” She said sarcastically. I ignored her  while I picked up my chair and sat back down. She looked at me intently. “So you’re not gonna tell me?”  
   
                “I see no reason to.” I replied.  
   
                “Fine then.” Kurai then walked away and went and sat next to Naruto and started talking with him.  
   
                Class soon started and I kept looking over at Chi. She was so beautiful. It was destiny that I met her, and I knew I was supposed to be with her. But I couldn’t help myself; I activated my Byakugan and stared at her, seeing through her clothes. I closed my eyes and started imagining me with Chi. My imagination running wild with ideas of all kinds. I started to groan in my thoughts at all the things I was doing with Chi. Her pleasing me and vice versa. But then someone tapped me on my shoulder and I opened my eyes to see Chi, with a smirk plastered to her face.  
   
                “What?” I asked her.  
   
                “Why are you moaning?” She asked.  
   
                My eyes widened and I looked around the room to see everyone staring at me. “Uh.”  
   
                “Who were you imagining naked?” Bella said.  
   
                I felt nervous. “I u-uh…"  
   
                “I bet it was Chi.” Ryujin said.  
   
                “Woo! Put those thoughts into fucking actions!” Jynx yelled.  
   
                “Yeah! Do it!” Singura joined in.”  
   
                “Will you all please shut up!” I yelled. Everyone started laughing but they didn’t push the matter any further. I put my elbows on my desk and dropped my head in my hands. Chi nudged me.  
   
                “Don’t worry about it.” She whispered.  
   
                I groaned. “Easy for you to say.”  
   
                “So what were you imagining?” She asked.  
   
                “You really want to know?” I answered.  
   
                She smiled. “Yeah.”  
   
                I buried my face in my arms on my desk and mumbled “I was imagining… me doing… you.”  
   
                Her face turned bright red. “Uh… well that’s… uhm…”  
   
                “See, you probably didn’t want to know about that.” I said.  
   
                “Actually, I don’t mind it. So just… don’t worry about it.”  
   
                “Really? You don’t mind it?”  
   
                “Nope. Cause I bet you one of these days we’ll end up doing everything you thought about.” She then winked at me. I blushed dark red. Chi giggled and went back to listening to Kakashi. I couldn’t think about anything anymore, all I was concentrating on was that Chi said we would fuck one of these days. I hoped it was soon.


	15. Christian Bail!

**~Neji’s P.O.V.~**

  
  
                I had my Byakugan still activated, and I still kept sneaking peeks at Chi. But I made sure I didn’t get carried away like last time. I didn’t want to be embarrassed like that again. My plan was if that did happen again I was going to Christian Bail out of this classroom.  
  
                “Psst, Chi.” I whispered to her.  
   
                “Yeah?” She whispered back.  
  
                “I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house later and maybe watch a movie?”  
  
                “Yeah! Sounds fun.” She replied with a gorgeous smile.  
  
                “Alright, so I’ll see you around… eight?”  
  
                “Sure, I’ll be there.”  
  
                I smiled to myself as an idea popped into my head. I would definitely have a good time when Chi came over tonight. And then I felt myself slipping into my imagination once again. I couldn’t help it. Having my Byakugan still active and the sight of Chi’s naked body was just too much for me not to. The image of me and her came back to me and I knew if I didn’t stop I would embarrass myself again but I didn’t want to stop.  
 

  
  
**~Chi’s P.O.V.~**   
  


  
  
                I saw Neji still had his Byakugan active and I smirked, but I concentrated on what Kakashi was teaching. Then I heard small moaning coming from Neji again and I looked over at him to see his eyes closed. And he was…  
  
                Jacking off!  
  
                In fucking class! I tried not to look, but it was like a train wreak: I had to look! Neji’s moans got louder and louder--not like screaming but enough that everyone could hear him if they really listened--and soon more people started looking back at him to see what he was doing. I dropped my head on my arms, laying my desk in an attempt to not look. Neji’s moans got more and more intense and it was kind of turning me on. But I didn’t move from my position. Then a few people started laughing.  
 

  
  
**~Neji’s P.O.V.~**

  
  
  
                I heard laughing and I snapped back to reality. ‘ _Oh no_ ’ I though. I slowly opened my eyes to see everyone looking at me and then I felt something in my hand. I looked down and my eyes widened. I tucked ‘it’ away and then got up and ran out of the room screaming,  
   
                “Christian Bail!!!”  
  
______________________________________________________  
 **Christian Bail Definition:**  
 **~ (verb)**  
When a person gets fed up with all the events around him/her.  
The person then just throws an adrenaline rush of rage causing the  
person to bail everything that's around them. (Caution: may swear a lot)  
Basically the real life rage-quit.  
______________________________________________________  
   
  
                I ran out of the room and down the hall. Out of the school and down to my house. My face was so red that I bet people could see me miles away like a beacon. I ran up to my front door, quickly opened it, and then slammed it shut and locked it behind me. Then I sat down against it and face palmed myself over and over until my forehead started to hurt.  
   
                “I am so stupid!” I yelled.  
   
                I hoped that Chi would still came over tonight. But I wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t.


	16. Movie Date!

 

**~Yumi’s P.O.V.~**

 

  
  
                Neji ran out of the classroom screaming “Christian Bail!” and I just had to laugh at that. It was so funny. I looked back at Chi to see her face palming herself, but she was trying to hide a smirk as well as a blush. Then Bella nudged me.  
  
                “That was some funny shit just then!” She said.  
  
                I laughed. “Hell yeah it was! I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like that.”  
  
                We then both started laughing together.  
 

 

 

**~Chi’s P.O.V.~**

 

  
  
                Neji had run out of the classroom and most likely to his house. I face palmed myself, he was hopeless. But I still planned on going to his house later today. Maybe by then he will have and a chance to get over the initial shock of today. And also maybe calmed down his boner a bit…  
 

 

 

**~Time Skip~**

  
  
  
                I walked up to Neji’s front door and knocked. Neji answered. “So you decided to come?” He said, still a bit embarrassed but also surprised.  
  
                “Of course I came. I wouldn’t miss spending time with you.” I said with a smile. Trying to make him feel better after his completely unexpected display this morning.  
  
                He blushed and I felt my own face heat up. Then he stepped aside and allowed me in. He showed me to the living room and it was amazing. There was a huge flat screen taking up most of the far wall. And a long couch that was facing it. Plus there was a bunch of snacks and drinks lined up on the coffee table. I couldn’t help but gape in awe. “Wow Neji!” I said.  
  
                “It’s not overdoing it, is it?” He asked, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.  
  
                I grinned at him. “No way, this is perfect! Way better than I expected!” Neji smiled and then left to get the movie. He soon came back and put the film in then we sat on the couch and started watching it. We were sitting close to each other, sharing a blanket. We were watching Transformers: The Dark Of The Moon. It lasted about two and a half hours. When it ended I went to help pick up the mess we made with all the snacks and drinks. But as soon as I got up I tripped and fell on Neji. I started blushing at the awkward situation we were in.  
  
                “I-I’m s-so sorry…”  I stuttered, though I wasn't entirely apologetic.  
  
                “Don’t be.” Neji said. I looked up at him and he picked me up and set me on his lap. He put his hand under my chin and slowly leaned in and kissed me. While his other hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He lightly bit my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I was so lost in the moment that I opened obediently, not even trying to tease him. He smirked in the kiss and I felt his tongue slip in, exploring my mouth, leaving no space untouched. I moaned and I felt him getting slightly aroused.  
  
                I slipped my hand under his shirt and felt his abs. **[ Which were very toned might I add ;P ]** I traced every inch of them before tugging on his shirt. He briefly broke the kiss to pull it over his head before he returned back to my lips. We shared an intimate moment, both of us getting so lost in our desires and wants—the atmosphere steamy with lust and wanton desire. But it was a romantic moment also and one I had been waiting for, for a long time.

 

               He slipped his hand under my shirt and under my bra, lightly squeezing a breast. A moan escaped my lips but was muffled by the kiss I was in. He began massaging my breast as he left my lips and traveled down to my neck, in search of my soft spot. He kissed several spots before finally coming across it. I let out a long, seductive moan as he smirked. He continued to kiss and suck on that spot. Leaving a love bite/hickey and marking me as his.

 

              I got brave then and shoved my hand down his pants. I began massaging the thickness that was his cock, Neji letting out a low moan in pleasure. I smirked and pulled away from him, also taking my hand out of his pants, only to see his Byakugan activated. Neji saw my shocked face and smirked, then leaned in so his lips were next to my ear.

 

             “You look sexy when you’re naked.”

   
             I felt my face flare up, and I only kissed him again. Saying in between kisses, “Not fair!”

 

             He chuckles and removes his hand from my shirt, wrapping his arms around my waist and laying my down on the couch, also climbing on top of me. While deactivating his Byakugan. The kiss we were in then got rougher and I started to undo Neji’s belt on his pants, once undone I started taking them off. They were soon gone, leaving him in just his boxers. I wrapped one of my legs around his, pulling him closer. I could feel his boner against my leg.

 

             I got on top of him and broke the kiss briefly to pull off my shirt. Then I started unclasping my bra and took it off, throwing it somewhere on the floor. Neji traced my stomach and breasts with his hands, sending a shudder through my body. His touch felt so good. I came back down and kissed his lips, slowly traveling down his neck and too his abs, stopping at the edge of his boxers. I barely pulled on the edge and Neji let out a small whimper, causing me to smirk. I decided to leave him pleading and came back to his lips. He got back on top and we fell of the couch. The sudden impact causing me to laugh and also cry out but return to kissing Neji.

 

            He started to pull my jeans off, leaving me in just my black thong. He stared at my body hungrily. I smile innocently and pull him to me, bringing him in for a hot kiss. I took off his boxers with my toes and pushed him back and got on top of him. Smirking as I brought my face directly in front of his twitching cock.

 

            I started off licking at the sides, causing Neji to moan for more. Going slowly as I made my way to the tip, kissing it. I opened my mouth and started sucking. Neji threw his head back in bliss as he let out a long moan. I obviously wasn’t going fast enough for him though as he grabbed my hand and made me go faster. Pushing me as far down to where I choked on him. He soon let my head go and I pulled away, gasping for air.

 

           He then climbed on top of me and kissed me before pulling my thong off and slowly rubbed the wetness between my legs with one of his hands. I let out a wanton moan. He smirked then I felt a warm feeling and I looked down to see Neji’s face inches away from…

   
           “Ahh N-Neji… ooooh yeeahh…”

 

           His tongue moved around in little circles. I let out a loud moan, entranced by all the pleasure. I intertwined my fingers in his hair and pulled his face back to mine for a hot kiss. I then rolled on top of him and started to grind on his crotch. Us both letting out long groans of our own.

 

           Neji, impatient and wanting to be in control, got back on top of me and started rubbing his cock up against my entrance.

   
           “D-don’t… tease… m-me…”

   
           He smirked then gently entered me. A wave of pain radiating trough my body. I let out a small cry and Neji looked at me apologetically. “I’m sorry if it hurts.”

 

           “Don’t… worry about it… I’m fine.”

 

           Neji nods but starts off slowly while rubbing my sides and breasts to help with the pain. It soon subsides and I start moaning, letting Neji know that it doesn’t hurt anymore. I spread my legs wider and he started going faster. Soon pounding into me.

   
           “Ahhh Neji!”

 

           He started going even faster, activating his Byakugan. I felt him grow inside me and I screamed in pleasure, tangling my hands in his hair and kissing him before rolling over and getting on top, shifting my wait back and forth. Making his cock go deeper.

 

           Neji was holding my sides, so I wouldn’t fall off. I went faster and faster. Neji moaning from under me. He gripped my breasts and started massaging them. I let out a groan this time, placing my hands on Neji’s chest and starting to ride him faster. I felt myself about to climax.

 

           I arched my back as I climaxed, screaming his name.

   
           “NEJI!”

 

           He soon followed, screaming out my name as he did so.

   
           Slowly, he pulled out of me, and I moaned one more time. Then we lied together, him wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him. We were both panting. I snuggled up close and buried my head in his chest, listening to his heartbeat. “I… love you…” Neji said in between pants.

   
            “I love you too. ” I smiled, satisfied.


	17. Field Trip!

**~Ryujin’s P.O.V.~**

  
   
                The next day, Kakashi-sensei had a surprise for all of us. “Alright class, today I wanted to talk about going on a field trip.” Kakashi said.  
   
                “A field trip where?” Bella asked.  
   
                Kakashi flashed a smile, though it was hard to see from under his mask that he never took off. “Well more like a camping trip. Or something along those lines. We will be staying in cabins for the weekend and I have planned a scavenger hunt. Not a typical one you would think of, but we will be making it difficult as the place we will be staying at has a corn maze. The scavenger hunt will be held in it.”  
   
                “A corn maze?” I asked.  
   
                The teacher nodded. “Yes a corn maze.”  
   
                “Sounds like fun! Believe it!” Naruto shouted.  
   
                “Oh it will be.” Kakashi said with an evil grin.  
   
                “Your smile is creeping me out Kakashi-sensei.” Yumi said.  
   
                “Yeah it’s a little weird.” Singura threw in.  
   
                “Don’t worry. You’ll all enjoy it. Now for the people who want to go I need you to sign this piece of paper. So that I know how many are coming.” Kakashi said, then handed the paper to someone and it got passed around.  
   
                Quite a few people sign the paper.  
   
                Ryujin  
                Bella  
                Hidan  
                Tobi  
                Yumi  
                Sasuke  
                Singura  
                Gaara  
                Kurai  
                Naruto  
                Jynx  
                Chi  
                Neji  
                Kiba  
                Kagura  
                Shikamaru  
                Ino  
                And Sakura  
   
                Everyone else didn’t want to go. The paper was eventually given back to Kakashi and he looked it over, nodding. “Alright, well now that everyone who wants to go has signed, we’ll be leaving tomorrow. So come to class ready to leave.”  
   
                Everyone nodded. Then Kakashi gave everyone a drawing task.  
   
 **Sasuke** , being emo--at least that's how people saw him--was drawing himself dead.  
 **Bella** was drawing an animal and turned it into something very fantasy-like.  
 **Jynx** had the greatest idea ever and decided to draw Kiba nude and color it all rainbow.  
 **Kiba** was drawing Akamaru.  
 **Singura** decided to draw sand in the form of a heart.  
 **Gaara** didn’t exactly know what to draw so he just doodled little hearts around Singura’s name.  
 **Ryujin** drew the yin yang symbol.  
 **Tobi** was drawing a cupcake.  
 **Chi** drew Naruto being eaten by a chibi zombie.  
 **Neji** was drawing an amazing detailed picture of Chi.  
 **Kagura** was drawing a dragon.  
 **Shikamaru** drew a bunch of fluffy clouds.  
 **Yumi** was in the middle of drawing Hidan without a shirt. (Though she would never admit to doing so)  
 **Hidan** , of course, was drawing his Jashin symbol, very uncreative.  
 **Kurai** was drawing an elaborate drawing of Naruto in chibi form.  
                and **Naruto** was just drawing a bowl of ramen, stacked with toppings.


	18. Arriving

**~Singura’s P.O.V.~**

  
   
                Everyone had loaded onto the school bus several hours ago and now the bus had come to a stop. Everyone got off, and grabbed their belongings out of the storage space. We all looked around, it was a nice camp. Three buildings: The cafeteria, bathrooms, and a sleeping cabin that most likely was just one big room, for the boys and girls to share.   
   
                “Wow I like this place!” I said. My best friends Jynx, Chi, and Kagura came up next to me.  
   
                “Yeah, and I love how we all get to share a sleeping cabin.” Jynx said with a wink.  
   
                “That’s probably the best part.” Kagura cheered.  
   
                “Aside from this mysterious scavenger hunt that Kakashi wouldn’t really tell us about.” Chi said.  
   
                I assumed a thoughtful look “I wonder about that.”  
   
                “Maybe we should go ask him?” Kagura asked.  
   
                “No way! Remember what happened on the bus?” Chi nearly shouted.  
  
 

**~Flash back~**

  
  
  
               _“Kakashi-sensei, what’s this scavenger hunt going to be like?” I asked him._  
   
                “Yeah, we’re all curious.” Chi, Jynx, and Kagura said together.  
   
                “You’ll just have to wait and see.” Kakashi said. Then something interesting perked his interest in his book. “Look at this –shows book to all of us- Isn’t this interesting?” He said in the most excited way possible.  
   
                All four of us turned bright red and slowly walked away back to our seats.  
   
 

**~End of Flashback~**

  
   
                Kagura shook her head, her little cat ears (which were real) swaying slightly which I thought was super cute. “Yeah never mind. I don’t really want to see that again.”  
   
                “Okay, well let’s go into the cabin because I want to get one of the good beds.” Jynx said while walking off.  
   
                “Good idea Jynx-sama!” I said.  
   
                We all walked into the cabin and it was bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. There were four beds in the back of the room all by a huge window. So we walked over to them and set our stuff down.  
   
                “This should be an interesting weekend.” Chi said as she lied down on her bed that she claimed, letting out a long sigh.  
   
                “And I have the greatest fucking idea for the scavenger hunt!” Jynx shouted with a huge smile.  
   
                Kagura looked over to her and smiled. “What?”  
   
                “I plan on scaring everyone shitless.” Jynx said with a knowing smirk.  
   
                Kagura jumped up and down. “Ooo can I help?”  
   
                “Me too!” Chi added  
   
                “Me three!” I shouted.  
   
                Jynx looked at all of us as if to say ‘why are you asking?’ “Of course you guys are going to help!”  
   
                “I want to make Shika scream like a little girl.” Kagura said will an evil grin.  
   
                “Okay, but I want to be there for it. I’m going to count it as part of my payback, and I want to catch it on camera.” Then Jynx pulled out a video camera and smiled an evil grin of her own.  
   
                I looked at her. “You're going to record the whole thing? That way we catch everyone’s ‘moments’?”  
   
                “You better believe it!” She shouted with a fist bump to the air.


	19. Horror in the Corn Maze! (1/8)

**~3 rd Person P.O.V.~**

  
  
                Chi, Singura, Jynx, and Kagura walked out of the cabin. Everyone had finally unloaded off the bus and had moved all their belongings to the beds they chose inside. "I take it you four took the best beds for yourself?” Kakashi asked, but it was more of a statement.  
   
                “Well everyone was being slow, so we went in there and picked some out for ourselves.” Chi said. Kakashi chuckled as he pulled out an ‘Icha Icha’ book like he always did.  
   
                “Take that somewhere else! We do not need to see your pervy book!” Singura shouted.  
   
                He looked at her in almost disbelief. “I’m not even showing it to you. But if you want me to…”  
   
                “No! Just walk away…” Kagura said. He shrugged and walked off to the other students. Then Bella, Ryujin, Yumi, and Kurai walked over to the four girls.  
   
                “Has anyone figured out yet what the scavenger hunt will be like?” Bella asked. Jynx and Kagura started smirking devilishly.  
   
                “No. Kakashi won’t tell us anything.” Singura said, managing to keep a straight face and slightly pouting for affect.  
   
                “Why are you two smirking?” Kurai asked.  
   
                Kagura smiled. “No reason.”  
   
                “We just remembered something funny.” Jynx added.  
   
                “What’s so funny?” Ryujin asked.  
   
                Jynx then smiled. “Just the fact that we’re going to do a scavenger hunt in a corn maze and there is going to be every possible chance that something could happen.”  
   
                “Like what?” Bella asked, not quite catching on.  
   
                “Like someone doing something stupid or someone trying to prank everybody.” Kagura said.  
   
                Kurai laughed. “I could see Naruto doing that!”  
   
                Everyone started laughing together, Naruto was quite the prankster when he was younger. He still kinda was even now, too.  
   
 

***

  
   
                Everyone was standing at some entrance to the corn maze. They had all been given a piece of paper, with the names of several objects on it, and were told the goal was to find everything on their lists. The person who finished first--obviously--won the hunt. Then the signal went off and everyone ran into the maze with excitement.  
   
                The four girls--Jynx, Singura, Chi, and Kagura--ran deep into the maze and hid in the corn, waiting for unsuspecting victims to pass by. Their plan was to have Kagura use her mind control abilities and place the monstrous image of a creature in their head as they pass by and make it look like it’s chasing them. Yumi was going to be a bit of a challenge for their plan though, as she would always use her flute to calm herself or others down--as that was one of her own special abilities.  
   
                But they planned on getting everyone tonight. No matter how hard. They waited for a good ten minutes before they heard someone passing by. Jynx peeked out and saw Naruto and Kurai coming their way. She signaled that someone was coming and her three friends nodded. Then as the coupled passed near their location, Kagura entered Naruto’s mind and placed the creature there.  
   
 

**~Naruto’s P.O.V.~**

  
  
  
                Kurai and I were walking through the maze, looking for the objects on our list. Innocent enough until I heard something, sounding like a deep throated growl. It made my skin crawl and sent shivers up my back. I looked around but didn’t see anything. I looked at Kurai. “Did you hear that?” I whispered.  
   
                “Hear what?” She asked, confused by my behavior.  
   
                “That growl.”  
   
                “I didn’t hear anything.”  
   
                “You didn’t?”  
   
                “No.”  
   
                Then I heard it again. This time it sounded closer. It was dark out so I couldn’t really see, and the fog that enveloped the corn maze was pretty thick. I could only really see about twenty feet in front of me. Thought the flashlight I had helped out a little. A shadow moved at the edge of my vision, and I couldn’t quite make out what it was. “Did you see that?” I whispered again.  
   
                “See what?” Kurai asked.  
   
                “That… thing… that passed right in front of us!”  
   
                “Naruto, I have no idea what you’re going on about. Are you okay?”  
   
                “Right there…”  
   
                I stopped as soon as I heard the growl again. I gulped and started walking a little slower. I didn’t know why Kurai couldn’t hear or see it, but I definitely could! I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and then there was an abnormal silence for a minute before I saw something charging at me. I couldn’t make it out, but as it came closer I saw what it was.  
   
                The hideous creature was covered in scars, it had claws drenched in blood, and its jaw looked like it had been attempted to be ripped out of its face, though it was still attached. I stood paralyzed to the ground. I couldn’t move, the fear continued to build inside me. Then as it growled once more I snapped out of it and just as it was about to murder me and add my blood to its collection, I came to my senses. Screaming as loud as I possibly could, I ran as fast as was possible away from the creature but just ended up tripping on god knows what and fell. Like one of those stupid horror movies.  
   
                I curled into a little ball, knowing I wouldn't have time to get back up on my feet before it reached me, and held my legs against my chest as I laid there. Then just as my life was about to flash before my eyes, the monster was gone, and I heard…  
   
                Laughter?  
   
                I picked myself up and looked over to see Jynx, Chi, Singura, and Kagura stepping out of the corn. They were laughing their asses off, holding their stomachs as they leaned against each other.  
   
                “Kagura!” I yelled, knowing this was all her fault because of her mind abilities.  
   
                 “What?” She laughed.  
   
                “Were you responsible… for that?!”  
   
                “Um," she tried her best to muffle her chuckles, "Yeah I was.”  
   
                “Naruto?” I turned towards the source of the sweet voice of Kurai.  
   
                “Yeah?” I answered.  
   
                “I think you need some new pants.”  
   
                I looked down to see a huge wet spot on my crotch. “Fuck!” The four girls started laughing even more.  
   
                “You… peed… your pants!” Chi said while pointing and laughing.  
   
                “That’s it… I’m done. I’m going back to the cabins.” I said angrily. With that said I started walking away, Kurai running after me. This was the worst scavenger hunt ever. They better not tell anyone about this **_ever_**.


	20. Horror in the Corn Maze! (2/8)

**~3 rd Person P.O.V.~**

  
   
                Naruto had walked off with Kurai and the four girls moved to a new location, again waiting for their next unsuspecting victim to pass by. They didn’t have to wait long, only about five minutes this time before they heard someone coming. This time, Chi peeked out and saw Tobi and Ryujin heading their way.  
   
                Chi signaled that someone was coming and everyone nodded. They soon passed the spot the girls were hiding at and once they did Kagura immediately entered Tobi’s mind. It was a little more difficult than she had thought. Due to Tobi being Madara--which no one but Ryujin knew--and Madara’s ability to manipulate people, he was more powerful than the rest. Though she soon made it past his mental barriers and placed the horrible image of the monster in his mind.  
    
 

**~Tobi’s P.O.V.~**

  
   
                I had a sudden feeling like I was being watched. Carefully, I scouted around, making no movement to give myself away. I looked over at Ryujin who was standing next to me. She didn’t seem to notice anything at all. She looked up at me and smiled.  
   
                “What?” She asked.  
   
                “Nothing. Tobi just thinks Ryujin is really beautiful is all.” I said.  
   
                Her smile widened and she giggled. “Thank you, Tobi. I think you’re very handsome too.”  
   
                I was about to say something else when I heard a low, menacing growl come from somewhere in front of us. I glanced over at Ryujin and she was still smiling. I surmised that she didn't hear it. Though I was wondering more why she couldn’t hear it or rather why she didn’t. I almost asked her when I heard the growl again.  
   
                This time it seemed a little closer. Where was it? What was it? I glanced around again without moving my head but saw nothing. I felt vulnerable, which I deeply hated. This damn fog made it so hard to see clearly. I could use my sharingan but I couldn't risk the change of someone seeing me like that--especially Sasuke.  
   
                There was a shadowy figure in front of me, I thought that maybe it was one of our friends but I got a creepy vibe from it. Then I heard the growl erupt from the creature in front of me. The sound actual gave me chills that ran down my spine, causing me to shiver.  
   
                The… it charged.  
   
                As it came closer I could see more clearly what it was. The scars, stitches, and the claws drenched in blood, this was a true horror, a demon from hell. I stood there for a moment thinking that maybe I could take it on. But as I stared into its soulless eyes as it was charging at me, my fear gave in and my body began to back up. I mentally cursed myself for me being such a coward. I was Madara Uchiha! But as the horror came closer I felt my breathing increase as my heart started pounding in my chest. It was the fear of the unknown that gripped me. I was not accustomed to fighting something I didn't have sufficient knowledge of beforehand. And this… I'd had no idea what it was.  
   
                I turned around and started running the other way, dragging Ryujin with me by her hand, whether or not she understood why. I took a wrong turn down the maze and ended up in a dead end. I turned around and saw the monster stalking towards us, its growl now tearing at my nerves and causing me to inwardly panic. It was almost within reaching distance. Its right hand raised as it was about to attack me. Then as it started lowering I screamed, and it was loud, as I jumped into Ryujin’s arms--my Tobi personality really taking over. She caught me and held me bridal-style with some difficulty. I had shut my eyes in the process waiting for death to take me.  
   
                But there was nothing  
   
                I opened my eyes and the monster was gone, like it was never there, though my heart was still racing and my breath still rasped as I looked around. I hoped that the monster wouldn’t come back. Then I heard the oddest thing ever…  
   
                Laughter  
   
                I looked down the pathway to see Kagura, Singura, Chi, and Jynx trying to muffle laughs as they walked towards us. My anger flared like an uncontrollable fire as I realized this was all a joke, an elaborate prank. I dropped out of Ryujin’s arms and glared at them.  
   
                “Were you four responsible for that?!” I yelled in my Tobi voice.  
   
                “Well Kagura was actually responsible for the monster. We all just planned it out.” Chi said still chuckling.  
   
                “What did you make him see?” Ryujin asked.  
   
                “You don’t want to know. That monster is enough to even scare me.” Kagura replied. “I gave myself nightmares for weeks once because of it.”  
   
                “Tobi was really scared! Tobi doesn’t want to do the scavenger hunt anymore.” I said while grabbing Ryujin’s hand and walking away.  
 

**~3 rd Person P.O.V.~**

  
  
                “Did we get that on tape?” Singura asked Jynx with an innocent smile.  
   
                “Hell yeah! I wouldn’t miss a chance to tape something as funny as that.” She said.  
   
                Kagura was still giggling. “We got Naruto on there too, right?”  
   
                “Yup! I even got him peeing his pants!.” Jynx laughed.  
   
                They all started busting out laughing as they walked to a new location to prey upon their victims. It was turning out to be a good night, better than expected.


	21. Horror in the Corn Maze! (3/8)

**~3 rd Person P.O.V.~**

 

                The four girls had waited almost an hour before they heard someone coming this time. Kagura peeked out and saw Sasuke and Bella, followed by Ino and Sakura, coming their way. She signaled someone was coming and everyone shifted in anticipation, Jynx pulling out her camera and turning it on.  
  
                Kagura signaled for everyone to stop moving, because she didn’t know if Sasuke had his sharingan activated, and she didn’t want to lose a chance to scare Sasuke shitless. Everyone nodded and stopped moving. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity.  
  
                It seemed he hadn’t noticed anything and as they passed by, Kagura entered Sasuke’s mind, bypassing all his own mental barriers that he had placed up, then placing the image of the monster there.   
 

**~Sasuke’s P.O.V.~**

  
   
                I was walking down the many paths of the corn maze with Bella right next to me. Unfortunately it wouldn’t be as romantic as I wanted it to be with Ino and Sakura following me right behind us. I sighed, I wished those two idiots hadn’t come.  
   
                I heard rustling coming from somewhere ahead of us on the path we were on. I figured it would be one of the others that had come on this camping trip. However, I never saw anything--which I thought was odd--but I shrugged it away. It didn’t matter to me. Maybe it was the wind. Or maybe whoever had actually been there just turned around.  
   
                Out of nowhere, a deep throated growl erupted from somewhere in front of us and it sent a shiver down my spine. I looked at Bella, and then Ino and Sakura behind me, but they looked fine, like they hadn’t heard anything. I took a deep breath, maybe it was my imagination. That conclusion was smashed as I heard it again. The girls still didn’t seem to have heard it. What the hell was going on?!  
   
                I saw a figure appear far out in front of me. It looked only like a shadow, but I knew that was due to the fog. The growl came again, and I knew it was coming from this… thing in front of us. The sound made my skin crawl. Fear was already building up inside me. I unconsciously grabbed Bella’s hand for comfort. Which, it did help me feel a little more at ease.  
   
                She looked down at her hand and then at me, smiling. Her smile was sweet and I almost forgot about the monster. But the moment was ruined as I heard Ino and Sakura scoffing behind me in their idiotic jealousy. I was about to say something when the creature growled louder. I gasped slightly at it and felt my heart beat increase, my breathing becoming faster. I stared at the creature, wanting it to just go away.  
   
                It did the opposite…  
   
                It charged towards us, running, and I had little time to think. I dragged Bella with me as I ran the opposite way, also yelling at Ino and Sakura to follow, which they did. I ran all the way to fork in the maze. I could go five different ways. I turned around briefly to see the creature…  
   
                Directly behind me, inches from my face.  
   
                I jumped at the sudden appearance and let out an ear piercing scream. I actually started choking on air, at how long I screamed. I shut my eyes before I looked again, but the monster was gone. Where? I coughed a few times, trying to breathe normally again.  
   
                “Where is it?!” I coughed, holding a hand against my forehead and feeling the sweat.  
   
                “Where’s what?” Bella questioned, very confused.  
   
                “The fucking monster!!”  
   
                She just looked at me, even more befuddled. “What monster? There’s no monster, Sasuke. You just started running and we followed you…” How could she not have noticed that?!  
   
                “Yes there was! I fucking saw it! It was chasing us!” I yelled, coughing again. I looked around and saw Jynx , Kagura, Chi, and Singura laughing as they stepped out of the corn.  
   
                “What’s so Fucking funny?!” I yelled at them, which I only succeeded in making them laugh more.  
   
                “You!” Kagura cackled, pulling on her little cat ears and gasping for breath at the end of each laugh.  
   
                                “Was that creature your fault Kagura?!” She nodded at me, unable to answer.  
   
                I felt really angry right then, but Bella grabbed my arm and stopped me from doing anything. “Just let it go, come on.” She said. I sighed and started walking away from the four girls with her.  
   
                “That wasn’t very nice!” Sakura yelled at them.  
   
                “Yeah, you four need to apologize to Sasuke!” Ino joined in.  
   
                “No way! That was fucking priceless!” Jynx laughed. Ino and Sakura then stormed off after Sasuke.  
   
                The four girls held their middles, trying to stem their giggle fits and take a real breath. “Only five more to go!” Chi remarked, smirking.


	22. Horror in the Corn Maze! (4/8)

**~3 rd Person P.O.V.~**

 

                Again, the girls picked a new spot to hide. Though, they had become exceedingly bored after two hours of waiting this time and were about to leave and find somewhere else to hide when they heard someone coming. Singura peeked out of the tall corn in which they hid and saw Neji, all by himself.  
   
                She couldn’t tell if his Byakugan was activated with the thick fog surrounding them, but he was definitely coming their way. She then alerted her friends that someone was approaching and everyone nodded. Their plan was then ruined…  
   
                “I know someone’s there. Come out.” Neji said. His Byakugan was definitely activated.  
   
                “Dammit.” Chi whispered. Then she stepped out of the corn, motioning for everyone else to stay put, a plan in mind.  
   
                “Chi?” Neji said.  
   
                “Yes?”  
   
                “What are you doing hiding in the corn?”  
   
                “Well, I was going to try and scare you, but that obviously didn’t work.”  
   
                “Guess I ruined your plan.” Neji said smirking, thinking he'd one upped his girlfriend.  
   
                “Yeah. Oh well, I’ll get one day.” Chi assumed a sweet, innocent smile, giving nothing away.  
   
                “I don’t think you will.”  
   
                As Neji and Chi kept talking, Kagura had slowly started to enter Neji’s mind, him unaware that Chi was only distracting him. Soon Kagura was deep inside Neji's head and she placed the image of the foul monster there.  
 

**~Neji’s P.O.V.~**

  
  
  
                I was talking to Chi when I sensed something. I looked around but I didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Just the corn and Chi in front of me, there was nothing else, though I was still getting a weird feeling, like something wasn’t right.  
   
                There was a loud menacing growl coming from behind Chi, so I went up to her and grabbed her, holding her close.  
   
                “What’s wrong?” She asked me, apparently oblivious to what I was sensing.  
   
                “I just heard something.” I replied.  
   
                She gave me a confused look but I couldn’t find a way to explain it to her without sounding a little crazy. Then I heard it again, closer this time. I stood in front of Chi protectively, looking around. Then I saw this figure about fifty feet in front of me. The fog making it hard to see clearly though. My Byakugan still activated.  
   
                Another roar erupted from the creature again. The sound causing my heart beat to speed up. I pulled out a kunai in case it attacked. This thing seemed other-worldly.  
   
                Then, it came.  
   
                The creature charged at me and I stood my ground, up until I really saw what it was. Monstrous is the only word I could use to describe it. There were nails sticking out of its body and a hand that was replaced with metal. Its head didn’t even look like a head. I gave way to my instincts and slowly started backing up. I couldn’t stop myself from doing so. Just to look at this thing was horrifying, yet I couldn’t look away.  
   
                It was almost to me when it brought its metal hand to hit me, I barely dodged it. I was panting now, and my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. In the blink of an eye, the monster was gone. Only for me to turn around and see it behind me, with its arm raised and now lowering.  
   
                I screamed at the highest pitch possible that I could muster, terrified, and waited for the inevitable, tightly shutting my eyes so I didn’t have to see it coming.  
   
                But there was nothing.  
   
                No sharp pain on my body, just… nothing. I opened my eyes to see the monster was gone. I quickly looked around, wondering where it went. Though to my surprise all I heard was muffled giggles, and all I saw was Jynx, Kagura, and Singura stepping out of the corn.  
   
                I then realized this was just a prank and relaxed a little, sighing in the process. Chi was giggling next to me. I smiled at her as I worked to calm myself down, I couldn't be mad at her.  
   
                “So I guess you really did get me.” I said.  
   
                She nodded and while still laughing said, “Yeah.”  
   
                “Who else have you gotten with that trick?” I asked, assuming that I couldn't have been the only one.  
   
                “We got Naruto, Tobi, and Sasuke.” Kagura said as they all came over to us.  
   
                “So those were the other screams I heard?”  
   
                “Yeah.” Singura cheered, gleefully.  
   
                We all started laughing.  
   
                “You can’t tell anyone else what we’re doing, got it!?” Jynx threatened.  
   
                “I won’t, I want to hear what everyone else does anyway.” I said smirking.


	23. Horror in the Corn Maze! (5/8)

**~3 rd Person P.O.V.~**

  
   
                The girls had told Neji to go lure either Hidan, Shikamaru, Kiba, or Gaara over to their hiding spot, as they didn’t want to have to wait for a long time again. So Neji left in search for someone, truthfully only for the favor of his girlfriend as he was slightly upset still with the other three.  
   
                The wait wasn’t this long this time as the girls heard someone approaching and slightly peeked out to see Hidan, Yumi, and Neji coming their way. Perfect! They waited until they were passing the spot that they were hiding in and then Kagura slipped into Hidan’s mind, which, as she did so, she started blushing like crazy, but attempted to block out what she was seeing and focus on the mission at hand. Kagura went deep into Hidan’s mind and placed the monster there. Which wasn't hard at all, the guy had no barriers whatsoever.  
 

**~Hidan’s P.O.V.~**

  
  
  
                I was walking with Yumi and Neji. Though I don’t know why Neji was trying to help us find the objects for the scavenger hunt. Shouldn’t he just look for them himself? I didn’t really care though. He said he thought he saw one this way but I wasn’t too sure. We were probably just getting lost more in this fucking maze. Or Neji was just trying to pull my leg and be an ass. Pretentious bastard.  
   
                I was about to ask him something when I heard a sound, it was faint but I knew it was there. It sounded angry, that’s really the only way I could surmise it. Then I heard it again, this time I could make out that it sounded like a deep throated growl. I thought maybe I was just hearing things, like I was becoming fucking paranoid or something. This maze could do that to you. The whole place was fuckin' creepy.  
   
                That wasn’t the case. A shadowy silhouette appeared in front of me, though I couldn’t fucking see it clearly because of the damn fog!  
   
                “Who’s there?!” I yelled, but got no response.  
   
                “Who are you talking to, Hidan?” Yumi asked me.  
   
                “Did you not see that creepy looking thing?”  
   
                “What thing?”  
   
                “The fucking shadow looking thing that was in front of us!”  
   
                “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
   
                “Never mind…”  
   
                We continued walking, though a little slower as I wanted to be prepared if something jumped out at us. I felt paranoid. Then I heard the growl again, even closer. I pulled out my scythe and looked around. I saw nothing. I looked behind me, the monsters always sneak up behind you, but there was again, nothing. I was starting to feel irritated. Shadows are for cowards!  
   
                I heard the growl again, even closer than before.  I quickly turned around again only to see the fucking creature already charging at me.  
   
                “Bring it on motherfucker!” I yelled, holding my scythe at the ready.  
   
                The monster was almost to me when it somehow disappeared. I turned around to barely see the monster with its arm raised, ready to butcher me. I panicked and yelled then jumping out of the way, barely saving myself from becoming an immortal, chopped up, limb salad.  
   
                The monster roared loudly and I actually felt my skin crawl. Was **Jashin** trying to punish me? Had I done something wrong? If so I planned on an immediate repentance after this scavenger hunt. I was going to sacrifice someone to **Jashin**. Maybe then he would forgive me.  
   
                Then it was gone again. I grabbed Yumi’s hand and started running in a random direction away from the thing. Only to have the creature, again, magically appear in front of me, causing me to stumble backwards and fall. I quickly got up and helped Yumi up too, looking around.  
   
                “Where did you fucking go?!” I growled.  
   
                Yumi looked worried at me. “Are you okay Hidan…”  
   
                “Shh!” I held up a finger to Yumi so I could listen for the monster. It appeared in front of me with its arm rapidly lifting and lowering to slice me in half. I screamed right then. Falling to my knees and burying my head in the ground.  
   
                “I’m so fucking sorry Jashin!” I yelled after I screamed. Though to my surprise there was no sensation of pain flooding through my body. I looked up and there was no creature, so I quickly looked around. Where was he now? Though I heard something quite different this time, I heard fucking laughter.  
   
                Mother. Fucking. Laughter.  
   
                It was coming from a place over in the corn. So I ran over to that spot to see Chi, Jynx, and Kagura having a fit, and Singura was just slightly giggling. I was furious after seeing that.  
   
                “Was that a fucking joke?!”  
   
                “Yeah, just for you.” Kagura said.  
   
                “So…" I turned towards the Hyuuga brat, the pieces of this goddamn puzzle fitting together now, "This was all a god damn hoax?”  
   
                He shrugged, pretending he didn’t know anything.  
   
                “I’ll admit that was a pretty good prank, but don’t ever do it again!”  
   
                They all nodded. “Deal.” Chi giggled.  
   
                I was upset, impressed, but upset. “Am I the only one?”  
   
                “No, we got Naruto, Sasuke, Tobi, and Neji.” Singura said.  
   
                “Nice. So those were the girly screams I heard?” They all started laughing even more.  
   
                “Yeah, and we got them all on fucking camera too.” Jynx said, laughing harder. I started laughing now too.  
   
                “Lemme see!” They showed me all the videos and I laughed so hard after that. I don’t think I’ll think of the other guys the same way ever again, though I think the feelings mutual if they see my video. Which I'll fucking kill someone if they do.


	24. Horror in the Corn Maze! (6/8)

**~3 rd Person P.O.V.~**

  
   
                Hidan and Yumi had left and promised not to tell anyone what the four girls were up to. Then Neji left in search of Kiba, Shikamaru, or Gaara. The wait was about half an hour, when they heard Neji coming down the path. Kagura peeked out, her little cat ears twitching around as she listened, and saw Kiba and Akamaru with him. Kagura signaled that someone was coming and everyone waited in excitement, Jynx turning her camera on to catch the footage.  
   
                Everyone stood stock still, almost holding their breath, as they didn’t want to be discovered. Amazingly, neither Kiba, nor Akamaru had sniffed them out. Everyone figured it was due to the strong scent of the corn.  
   
                Then as they passed by their location, Kagura slipped into Kiba and Akamaru’s mind, making sure that they both saw the monster, to make it more believable. It was an easy process. They both had such open minds that it made it easy for Kagura to get in. Then she placed the monster deep in their head and waited for everything to unfold.  
 

**~Kiba’s P.O.V.~**

  
  
                Neji had run into me a few minutes ago and said he wanted to team up to find the objects. I thought it was weird but I shrugged and agreed to it. The quicker this was over, the better. Now we were just walking in the direction he said that he thought one of the objects was at. My hands were stuffed in my pockets and Akamaru was walking beside me. This was such a boring scavenger hunt, aside from the weird, random screams I’ve been hearing throughout the night, but I’ll ask everyone about it later back at the cabin. If only I could have found Jynx to come along with me, that would have made this a whole lot better.  
   
                A menacing, deep throated growl snapped me back into reality. Apparently Akamaru heard it to as he started to let out a low growl of his own. The sound was coming from somewhere ahead of us, so I looked around as we walked closer. The fog was making it difficult to see though.  
   
                I saw a shadow run across the pathway in front of us, Akamaru wanted to run after it but I held him back. “No Akamaru!”  
   
                He just kept growling. The creature was right in front of us, still only looking like a silhouette, but it growled again. Hearing that sound this close sent chills up my spine and made my skin crawl. This thing was freaking me out.  
   
                I let out my own growl at the creature. Probably a bad idea as it charged at me. I had no idea what I was up against, so when it got close enough for me to see, I panicked. I ran the other way, with Akamaru running after me. I didn’t want to fight this thing. I just wanted to get away. I peeked a glance behind me as I ran, but he wasn’t there, not that I cared. The I returned my gaze ahead of me, only to barely catch myself from running into the creature.  
   
                I skidded to a stop, and ran the other way again, barely making it away from its metal arm falling towards me. My heart was now racing. I then came to a complete halt and the figure appeared in front of me yet again. It’s arm lowering too fast for me to do anything. I screamed, loud as I possibly could and decided to do the only thing I could think of:  
   
                Play dead  
   
                I dropped to the ground, Akamaru doing the same, and pretended to be dead. My arms and feet up like a dog’s and my tongue hanging out of the side of my mouth. I had extreme doubts that this would work, but I didn’t care. Hopefully this creature was stupid. I then heard the one sound I never wanted to hear at a time like this,  
   
                Laughter  
   
                I got up and looked around. I saw Chi, Singura, Jynx, and Kagura in the corn, laughing really hard too, doubling over as they held their stomachs. I ran up to them,  
   
                I was furious. “Were you guys responsible for that?”  
   
                “We sure were.” Jynx winked while still laughing.  
   
                “That was fucking scary!”  
   
                Jynx laughed harder. “We know, that’s why we did it: To scare the shit outta you and everyone else.”  
   
                I shook my head. “You’re so lucky I like you Jynx. Otherwise I think I would be really mad right now.”  
   
                She shrugged. “Gotta love me.”  
   
                “And unfortunately I do.” She smirked and then hugged me. Then said,  
   
                “Onto the next sucker!”


	25. Horror in the Corn Maze! (7/8)

**~3 rd Person P.O.V.~**

  
   
                Jynx, Singura, Chi, and Kagura picked a new place to scope out their prey and had sent Neji out, looking for either Shikamaru or Gaara--as they were the only two left. They waited not even ten minutes before someone was coming. Peeking out, they saw Shikamaru, by himself. He must have come on his own. Kagura hoped that Neji didn’t come around with Gaara in the middle of their prank. They waited until he was passing their hiding spot and then Kagura slipped into Shikamaru’s head. Going deep and placing the monster there.  
   
 

**~Shikamaru’s P.O.V.~**

  
  
  
                This scavenger hunt was just plain stupid. It may have been less of a drag if Kagura was with me, but I couldn’t find her anywhere. I wanted to just be alone with her, but I guess that was asking too much. My hands were behind my head as I walked. My whole goal now was just to find the exit. I was done with this scavenger hunt. I don't even know why I initially agreed to participate…  
   
                I was jerked back into reality by the sound of some rustling corn. I looked over at the spot I heard it from, but saw nothing. I returned my gaze back in front of me, but continually glanced over at the spot through the corner of my eye. I soon walked past it and mentally shrugged, coming to the conclusion that it must just have been the wind or one of the others.  
   
                I closed my eyes as I walked, and just as I did, I heard a low growl coming from a good distance in front of me. I opened my eyes back up and looked around again. I still didn’t see anything. I kept my gaze moving, trying to catch any possible sign of movement. I heard the growl again, this time it was closer. Then I heard more rustling corn and saw a shadow like person, briefly pass in front of me, maybe twenty feet away.  
   
                My heart beat had now increased to a rapid pulse. It was pounding in my chest. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. Then I looked around again, assessing the situation more thoroughly.  
   
                The shadow like figure walked in front of me and stood facing my direction, about thirty feet away this time. I stared at it, trying to make out its features, though my attempt was futile due to the thick fog that had enveloped the maze.  
   
                This person, or thing, gave off a very unsettling aura. I felt creeped out, and I actually wanted to run away from it, but I stood my ground, thinking that if this was a prank, I didn’t want to look like a coward. A minute passed, nothing had happened. I was waiting for the inevitable, for this creature to charge at me or something.  
   
                Another minute went by, still nothing. I was beginning to think that this so called ‘monster’ wasn’t really a monster at all, though that conclusion was shattered when I felt hot breath on my neck, and a low, deep growl, coming from behind me. ‘So there are two of them?’ I thought, mentally cursing myself for being so careless and not noticing it sooner.  
   
                I didn’t want to turn around. I was too afraid to. I had a feeling that I wouldn’t like what I would see. Though curiosity got the better of me, and I slowly started to turn around. I regretted it as soon as I saw the figure, and what it was. I felt my heart skip a beat, and almost stop. I felt like my blood drained from my body and I turned pale white. Fear had gripped me and I couldn’t move. I was glued to the floor.  
   
                 It snarled loud this time, at being so close to this thing, I started hyperventilating. I was panicking; I had no idea what to do. I'd never seen something like this before. I couldn’t move, and I knew I was going to die soon. The monster raised its left arm, which was just a plate of metal, and then started lowering it. My senses came back at that moment and I moved out of the way, barely saving myself.  
   
                I started running the opposite direction of the creature, in an attempt to get away. I was looking behind me as I ran; making sure the creature wasn’t close enough to me to kill me. Briefly, I returned my gaze in front of me, and immediately skidded to a stop. Barely stopping enough from running into the other monster. I was blocked both ways. A monster behind and in front of me. I had nowhere to go.  
   
The ‘demon’ behind me had caught up and was now raising and lowering its arm. I screamed like all of hell had broken loose, at my highest pitch, and as long as I could before I started coughing. Then I dove into the corn, in a last attempt to get away. I ended up diving into someone and we both fell down in the corn.  I coughed a few times and then realized who I was laying on top of: Kagura.  
   
                “Ow… Shikamaru… That hurt…” She said while rubbing her head. I didn’t have time to make a smart remark. I was still panicking. Those monsters were still after me. If they found Kagura, they'd try to kill her too.  
   
                “Kagura! We need to get out of here!” I yelled as I got off her and stood up, picking her up with me. I carried her bridal style and started running off. But she was… laughing.  
   
                “Shika put me down, please!” She said calmly. I slowly stopped running and stood still.  
   
                “Why are you laughing?”  
   
                “Put me down first.”  
   
                I put her down then.  
   
                “What’s going on?!” I asked.  
   
                She managed to stifle the laughter to a giggle. “We were playing a prank on you.”  
   
                I was taken back at that. I actually took a step back. “A… Prank…?”  
   
                “Yeah.” She said giggling.  
   
                “Wait, ‘we’?” I said, confused and very, very worried.  
   
                “Mmhmm, Singura, Chi, Jynx, and I.” She said.  
   
                “Singura… Chi… my sister… and… you…”  
   
                “Yes.”  
   
                I heard some rustling behind me, and I figured that Chi, Jynx, and Singura must have been in the corn too and I just hadn't noticed, because I was too…… scared.  
   
                “Oh don’t act so surprised, bro.” Jynx said slapping my back and making me stagger forward.  
   
                “Aw poor Shika looks so scared.” Singura said, concern in her voice.  
   
                “Maybe we overdid it, Kagura.” Chi said.  
   
                Kagura looked compassionately at me and walked towards me. “Are you okay Shika? I didn’t mean to scare you that bad.”  
   
                “N-no… it’s, okay.” Then she hugged me and I hugged back. “No one else will find out about this, right?”  
   
                “Not unless I show them the tape.” Jynx said.  
   
                My stomach tightened in knots. “Tape?”  
   
                Jynx pulled out her camera and my eyes widened.  
   
                “You didn’t…”  
   
                “I fucking did!” She shouted.  
   
                “Do. Not. Show. That. To. Anyone!”  
   
                She winked. “I promise nothing.”  
   
                I sighed, all I could do was hope that she wouldn’t. “So those screams I heard earlier… there were others you got as well?”  
   
                Jynx put her thumb on her chin and her index finger on her cheek, thinking back to everyone they had gotten, “Um… Naruto, Tobi, Sasuke, Neji, Hidan, Kiba, and you. Gaara is the last one that we have to get.”  
   
                “Be nice though, I don’t want to scare him too much.” Singura said with an adorable pouty face.  
   
                “Alright, I won't scare him too bad.” Kagura said, but I'm sure it was just empty words. Jynx wouldn't let her pass up one last opportunity to ruin someone's night.


	26. Horror in the Corn Maze! (8/8)

**~3 rd Person P.O.V.~**

  
   
                The four girls decided not to move locations for this last time. Instead, they asked Shika to go find Gaara and bring him in their direction, since Neji was still nowhere to be found--probably got himself lost. Still grouchy about past events, he reluctantly walked off in search of Gaara. Now all that remained was the waiting.  
   
                “Kagura-sama, please don’t scare Gaara too much.” Singura said.  
   
                “I promise I won’t, besides, I have a little plan forming for him.” Kagura replied smirking.  
   
                “And what’s that?” Chi asked.  
   
                “It’s a surprise.” Kagura said with a smile.  
   
                Everyone stopped talking/whispering when they heard the crunch of footsteps on the ground coming closer. Singura slightly peeked out and saw… Neji. She sighed, it was a false alarm. Neji walked past their hiding spot, unaware of their presence, and kept going. About thirty minutes later, the girls heard footsteps again. Jynx peeked out this time and sure enough, it was Gaara, though he was alone.  
   
As Gaara slowly walked past the girls’ hiding spot, Kagura entered him mind, which actually proved to be a little difficult. Though eventually, she got through and placed the image of both the monster, and its dog, in Gaara’s head. This would be their last scare for the night, so Kagura wanted to change it up a bit.  
   
 

**~Gaara’s P.O.V.~**

  
  
  
                I wasn’t really looking for the items on the list; I was just looking for Singura. For some reason I wanted to be with her, and just her. Though I could swear that I had searched the entire maze, and I had yet to find her. I felt a little down, but I didn’t let it get to me. I would at least see her back at camp.  
   
                I sensed something behind me, and slightly looked over my shoulder, but saw nothing. I continued walking, but stayed alert. The wind started to pick up and it blew the corn around, though through it all, I heard movement in the corn. I peered into it everywhere, but saw nothing that looked as if it could have made the sound.  
   
                Even so, I continued scouting my surroundings. Then, out of the blue, I heard a bark coming from behind me, followed by a low growl. Quickly turning around, I caught a glimpse of a tall man-like figure and a large dog. They both seemed to flash before my vision and then disappear almost instantly.  
   
                I looked around again and for a few moments I saw nothing of importance, but then I caught the glimpse of the person and dog again and this time they stayed in front of me. The fog was thick, making it a bit difficult to see, but I could make out vague detail. Such as the ‘man’ was missing an arm and it seemed to be replaced with a metal plate. And the dog looked scrawny and malnourished.  
   
                They started creeping towards me. The way they moved seemed odd too. Then in blinding speed, the dog was charging at me and almost got me, but when it came close, it disappeared. I looked around and saw it coming at me from behind. I was too distracted, staring at the dog, to notice the other monster coming at me now as well, though when it was right behind me I could hear its breathing. So slowly I turned around; my heart beat had already started increasing and was now pounding inside my chest. The growl the monster let out this time was more of a roar, and it sent my skin crawling. I actually felt the blood flush from my face.  
   
                The dog’s bark brought me back to reality.  
   
In an instant, before the monster could bring its raised arm down to kill me, I jumped out of harm’s way and sent my sand after it. It dodged, faster than I expected, and was well on its way back after me, the dog too. I was given little time to think, as I sent sand randomly after the two, hoping to strike a hit. But they apparently anticipated my attacks and dodged them faster and easier than I would have liked.  
   
                The man-like creature swung its metal arm at me, and I continued backing up and dodging it until I had backed myself into a dead end. I looked around for any possible exits and found none, aside from the way the creatures were coming. Then the dog lunged at me and I barely dodged, causing the animal to fall into the corn. Which was not a good thing that happened, as the dog started moving within the corn and with it being nighttime, I couldn’t see where it was. Expected yet unexpectedly, it lunged out of the corn at me, but I caught it with my sand. I used sand coffin and killed it, then used my sand to throw it somewhere into the surroundings. The creature seemed angered by this as it randomly appeared behind me and I felt a sharp pain radiate through my chest. I looked down to see the monster’s metal arm going right through my chest. I screamed out in agony, knowing I was now going to die. But then, when I expected something more to happen…  
   
                Nothing  
   
                I stared at my chest again, to see the metal arm gone, and no sign of any blood that I had been harmed. And just as I was about to look up, I was glomped by Singura. She was hugging me tightly, as if she hadn’t seen me in a long time. I hugged her back, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close to me.  
   
                “Gaara-sama!” She shouted.  
   
                “Singura…” Then before I could say more, I remembered the monster and immediately got up, still holding Singura. “We have to get out of here! There’s a mons-“  
   
                “That was all fake Gaara, the power of my mind.” Kagura said, stepping out of the corn, tapping a finger on her temple, wiggling her cat ears.  
   
                “Yeah, it was our master plan to scare you.” Chi said, also coming out of the corn.  
   
                “And I just so happened to catch the whole thing on camera.” Jynx said coming out too.  
   
                “Camera…? Wait, y-you won’t show that to anyone, will you?” I said.  
   
                “No, it’s just for our enjoyment to watch later. But my brother, Shikamaru’s, I may show to a couple people.” She said smirking.  
   
                “Are you okay Gaara-sama? Kagura didn’t scare you too bad did she?” Sigura said with genuine worry.  
   
                I smiled to reassure her. “No. Though I’ll admit it was a little scary, but you don’t need to worry.”  
   
                She smiled back. “Okay, good.”  
   
                “Well I suppose that’s the end of it… We have now scared the shit out of everyone.” Chi said.  
   
                “So does that mean that you have some free time?” I said, directing it at Singura.  
   
                 She smiled. “Mmhmm, why?”  
   
                I smirked, as an idea formed. “Just wondering.”


	27. Dreams and Fantasies

**~3 rd Person P.O.V~**

  
   
                We all wandered together as group around the maze, picking up the others and turning into a big blob, until we finally came across an opening with a sign in big letters saying, 'EXIT HERE'. Bella points this out and once everyone notices it, a poof of smoke occurs.  
  
                “ **K** A **K** A **S** H **I** - **S** E **N** S **E** I **!** ” Naruto and **Kurai** shouted.  
  
                “Finally! Can we fucking head back now? I want to check out were the fuck I'm gonna be sleeping, and then I want to fucking relax after those girls scared the fucking Jashin in me shitless!” That was obviously Hidan, and he was still very upset.  
  
                “I got it on video for extra credit like you asked Kakashi-Sensei! I can post it online or send it to you right now if you'd like? This corn maze got WIFI!” Jynx said, proud of her accomplishment.  
  
**“WHAT?! NOOO!!”** All the boys shouted in peril at once.  
  
                Kakashi looks up from his book, and his mask shifts as if he was grinning. “Good job Jynx. I'll give you the extra credit when we get back to the school. For now everyone head back over to the camp for the night, we'll continue this tomorrow.” We all nodded while Jynx started to explain how she wasn't the only one who scared the crap out of the boys so all of her friends that helped, including herself, were going to also get some extra credit on their worst grade. When Singura hears this she begins to do a little happy dance with Yumi.  
  
                “Woohoo! Arigato Jynx-sama! I won't have a horrible math score now! Come join the happy dances!” Singura said.

  
   
**~Singura’s P.O.V.~**  


  
                All the girls join in on the dancing once Kakashi poofs away, probably back to camp. One of the boys called Jynx's cell phone, and due to the ringtone being 'Drop It Low' by 'Ester Dean', probably Kiba's ringtone she set it as, the girls all begin to drop low and shake their asses with the music.  
  
                “Jynx-sama this is fun!” I said. ' _Well it's fun because I can see Gaara getting a lump in his boxers as he stares at me_ ' I thought. The call drops and we just stand straight and act like nothing happened. The boys all high-fiving Kiba.  
  


* * *

  
  
                I slip into a silk red, short nightgown for bed after coming back from the food hall. I changed with all of the other girls right beside our beds due to Kakashi hogging up the bath room doing **Jashin** knows what. Of course that meant changing right in front of the boys. Who quieted and watched. Jynx being the music person, of course hit the stereo system by her bedside and the whole place blasted 'Motivation' by 'Kelly Rowland ft. Lil' Wayne' as we changed.  
  
                “Jynx how come whenever you choose a song or whatever it's always sexy music and you turn it on at the most seductive moments?” Chi asked.  
  
                “I'm a Super Pervert. It just comes naturally!” Jynx replied. Chi rolls her eyes and all the girls finish changing. We all then plop down on our beds and Jynx says with a smirk “Alright boys! We gave you a nice show, now it’s your turn!”  
  
                “YEA!!!” All the girls shouted in agreement.  
  
                The boys begin to blush and Naruto goes,  “Umm... We would do that but... But today is 'No boxers Weekend'. We don't wear anything under our pants on weekends so…”  
  
                Me, Jynx, and Yumi grin hugely and Chi does a wolf whistle. The boys just get redder.  
  
                “So what? You guys small?” Chi asked.  
  
                A few of the boys scoff and drop their trousers. Kiba, Hidan, Tobi, and Naruto begin to change immediately, while Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru began to change a little bit more hesitantly. All of us staring. All of them about equal in lengths, but a few were thick. Thickest was Gaara who completely avoided any eye contact with bright red cheeks. Bella climbs over to my bed and whispers in my ear,  
  
                “Singura-chan your literally drooling...”  
  
                Then Ryujin notices also and teases loudly, “Haha Singura's drooling over Gaara's dick!”  
  
                I snap out of my Jiraiya thoughts and immediately tear my gaze away from 'him', touching the corner of my mouth with a hand and noticing that I was actually drooling. I immediately wipe it away, biting my lip after with a blush. I then look up to Gaara only to see him looking at me with a questioning smirk. I immediately dive under the covers of my bed. Bella right next to me giggling and I could hear a faint deep chuckle nearby. _'Kuso, Ryujin!_ ' I think **[Kuso means damn for anyone who doesn’t know].** Randomly I feel Bella's presence leave my bed and another spot right next to me dip. Thinking Bella shifted spots I sit up still under the covers and glomped her. The blanket falling off my face as I did so. “Bell-” I stopped mid-sentence of saying her name due to the strong scent of 'Old Spice' **[ A Common Manly Cologne :P ]** hitting my nose. I actually look at the person I tackled only to notice I'm pinning down Gaara. A leg of his in between mine, my cleavage pressed up against his toned chest, my hands still in the blanket pinning down his wrists, and an amused look in his eyes. My eyes widen as all the boys go,  
  
                “GET SOME KAZEKAGE!!!”  
  
                Then, I get a smirk. I might as well show off for him. Sitting up I look at the boys and raise my eyebrows before dividing my legs on each side of Gaara's hips. I pull out my hair tie which I had to keep my hair out of my face, causing it to fall freely before sticking a finger in my mouth and beginning to grind on Gaara. All of the girls crack up when the boys jaws drop. Using my other hand I flip them off while winking.  
  
                “And you all thought Singura was innocent!”  All the girls say knowingly.  
  
                I stop teasing and get off of Gaara, grinning. My grin grows when Gaara whimpers,  “Aw why did you stop?”  
  
                “I was just showing off for you. Jeez horny Kazekage-sama!” I replied.  
  
                He chuckles before sitting up and wrapping his arms around my waist and mumbling in my ear, “Goodnight, love. If you can't sleep I'll be on the roof top, okay?”  
  
                “Hai.”  
  
                I give him a peck on the lips before he uses a sand transportation Jutsu and disappears. I fall back on to my bed and say night to everyone else before attempting to get some sleep

 

**~(Time skip to 3AM *** 3rd Person P.O.V.)~**

 

                "Oh no!" Singua sat up in her bed, her pink hair tousled, "Bad dream, bad dream, bad dream!" She swung her feet over the side of her bed and looked around the cabin. Everyone else was asleep.

                After the Corn Maze Extravaganza, everyone had had dinner and then went to bed as it was extremely late. Singura never did find out what Gaara had planned--yet--but he had told her before she went to sleep that he would be on the roof in case she needed him, for any reason.

                She ran there now.

                Up several flights of stairs, Singura burst onto the rooftop and frantically looked around, her body shaking with the fear of her nightmare. She saw a flash of white, Gaara in his Kazekage robes, sitting on the edge of the building. She ran towards him, calling his name.

                Startled, Gaara looked over his shoulder only to see a blur of pink hair before being glomped in a shaky hug. "Are you okay, Singura?" He asked worried, but also slightly distracted. The fear filled girl shook her head into his robe, expressing her distress.

                Gaara scooped up Singura and placed her in his lap, holding her close. Singura moved around until she was straddling him, hugging his body close to hers. While Gaara had to admit that he loved the feeling of her against him, he worried she would notice his… issue… that he didn't get to finish dealing with.

                Fate would have it that he be put in the spotlight, however.

                "U-um… Gaara-sama?" Singura stuttered as she pulled away slightly, Gaara's arms still around her so that she didn't fall off the roof. "Why is there a lump in your pants?"

                The sand ninja immediately turned bright red.

                "I… I wouldn't have noticed," She went on, "but you're not wearing any pants under your robes and I can feel your erection…" He was too embarrassed to say anything, his voice caught in his throat. "Is it because of me?" She had no shame.

                Gaara gulped and nodded, not knowing how to respond. Singura, in turn, lifted a hand to her mouth and bit down on her finger. To Gaara's surprise and delight, she started grinding her hips against him.

                "Do I get you excited, Gaara-sama?" He only nodded, at a loss for words. Singura then placed both hands on the red head's chest and pushed him backwards. Gaara's sand pulled them away from the edge and he was now lying on his back, a beautiful girl straddling him. "Can I take care of it, Gaara-sama?"

                At first, he didn't quite know what she meant, being lost in his own thoughts, but when Singura lifted his robe and left him gloriously exposed, realization dawned.

                At first, she teasingly pleased him with her mouth--tracing her tongue along his shaft and circling the tip before taking in as much as she could. Gaara groaned in pleasure as this continued, Singura giving him the most wonderful ecstasy he had ever felt.

                "Were you masturbating before I got here?" Singura asked in a breathy voice, "Is that why you were already so hard when I sat on your lap?"

                "Yes…" Was all he managed to groan out as Singura decided to use her hands on him as well. Gaara was thankful he wasn't prone to premature-ejaculation as Singura was driving him wild and no doubt he would have come already if not for his mental strength.

                She was grinning, ocean blue eyes bright as she giggled; she knew exactly what she was doing.

                Gaara, quite suddenly, pushed the pink-haired girl away, forcing himself to come down from his building climax before he had the chance to please her. She only giggled more, reveling in the red-head's inner turmoil at her incredible skill.

                He smirked in turn, pulling her hips towards him and sliding her body underneath him. She squealed as he lifted her silk nightgown only to find she wasn't wearing any panties. He cocked an eyebrow at her but she only bit down on her lip.

                Gaara ripped his robes from his body and tossed them to the side then. He licked his fingers and lowered them to her throbbing center, feeling how wet she was and causing a small whimper to escape her throat. "Don't tease me, Gaara-sama!" She pleaded. He had no intention of listening to her, however.

                He pressed one finger inside her, then two, slowly moving them in and out before pulling away and rubbing higher at her sensitive core. Singura moaned in pleasure and Gaara smiled smugly as he moved his hand away, leaving Singura with a cold, empty sensation she didn't like. "No, don't stop…"

                He took his length in his hand instead and rubbed the tip of his throbbing erection against Sigura's weeping opening. She moaned and threw her arms out, grabbing at Gaara's hips and trying to pull him into her. He was stronger though, and continued to leave her wanting.

                Singura pleaded and as Gaara lowered his face to her to taste her sweet lips, he entered her. Slowly. Singura's body shuddered as she felt the agonizing pleasure of every inch of him sliding in deeper. It was driving her wild, she wanted it faster.

                When their hips touched, Gaara flexed his lower muscles and Singura cried out as she felt his erection bob within her--becoming harder for just a small second and making her feel incredibly full. Then he started sliding out, slowly as well. Singura moaned with ecstasy as Gaara went at a slow but even pace. In and out, in and out. When she could take no more, he changed his pace abruptly and began giving her exactly what she wanted.

                Singura screamed as Gaara had built her up and the sudden quickness of his pace had sent her over the edge, spiraling in her first climax. She throbbed around him and he moaned with the intense feeling.

                Then he suddenly stopped, not wanting to finish quite yet.

                Singura pouted but an idea came to the young Kazekage. He pulled out, Singura groaning in protest, and flipped the pink haired girl over on her knees on top of his robe. He pushed her silk nightgown back up, exposing her beautiful, succulent backside. Then he entered her again. The new position sent waves of intense pleasure through Singura's body.

                Gaara began with a fast pace, sending the girl beneath him screaming with delight that mixed with his own breathy moans. He leaned forwards slightly, reaching a hand underneath her and inside her dress, playing with one of her nipples and sending her into her second climax.

                Singura bit down on her lip to try and muffle the scream that threatened to escape her body, she didn't need anyone bursting out on the rooftop thinking she was in trouble only to see her having the most incredible sex of her life.

                "G-Gaara-sama!" Singura pleaded, "I'm s-so sensitive!" And he realized exactly what she meant as she plummeted into her third climax. Only this time, he followed after her. He had built them both up, climbed a mountain of ecstasy only to push them both off the edge.

                They spiraled together, bodies shuddering, before floating back down to reality.

  
   
                  
 

  
**~ Meanwhile... ! (You had to know this was coming. n_~ ) ~**

  
                Sliver and White hair glisten in the drizzling moonlight as they sat outside on the lawn, a little away from  the sleeping cabin where all the kids resided for the night. They were sitting in lawn chairs, feet kicked up, sipping margaritas, watching the two teens they call their students get freaky on the roof top with a nice view. One watched lazily, making out everything the teens were saying with his dog-like senses and commenting it to the white haired man next to him, who's writing down each movement of the teens. Randomly, there's a slurping noise and a disappointed groan.  
  
                “Jiraiya, do we have anymore Margarita mix?” Kakashi asked.  
  
                “Hmm? Yea it's in the cooler next to you.” Jiraiya said.  
  
                “Arigato [Thank you]. And are you sure you don't want me to get this on video? Jynx will let me barrow her camera?”  
  
                “It's Fine Kakashi. Besides why video tape it when it's the first book in my new series, 'Icha Icha Teen Edition'? And I want your class to read it and give verbal reports in front of me about the book when we get back from this camping trip.” Jiraiya said.  
  
                Kakashi looked up to the roof were Singura and Gaara were still going at it. “Even-”  
  
                “Them? Of course! There's a reason why I placed them at the bottom of next week's roster...” Jiraiya laughed.  
  
                “Oh Kami [God]... Well it looks like they finished up. Wanna head back to the Teachers cabin now?”  
  
                “Hai [Yeah]. Can you also proofread this when you get the chance?”  
  
                Kakashi looked excited. “Right away! “


	28. Preparing for the Oral Report!

**~Yumi’s P.O.V.~**

  
   
                Slowly, everyone started waking up. We were all really tired from last night, but it was fun. The guys seemed to be worried a lot about Jynx’s video tape getting on the internet. But I have to admit, it would be funny to watch. Though as my gaze traveled over everyone I noticed something, Singura and Gaara were sharing a bed and holding each other.  _‘_ _Awww how cute’_  I thought to myself. They looked so adorable. I smiled as I rubbed my eyes and then stretched, before getting up.  Then… the worst thing that could ever happen to  all of our lives came crashing into the cabin…  
   
                “Students! I have a book I want all of you to read! And an oral report on it will be due when we return to Konoha.” Principal Jiraiya screeched with excitement, going around and passing out… Icha Icha books? “I’ve had Kakashi be my editor, so this book is  **flawless**. And it’s a teen edition, so you all will like it more than my other stuff.”  
   
                I suddenly had a bad feeling building up in the pit of my stomach, though I had absolutely no idea why. I was handed one of the books and I opened it to the first page. My eyes widened as I saw Singura and Gaara’s name.  
   
                “Uh, Principal Jiraiya?” I said.  
   
                “Hm?” He said turning around to face me.  
   
                “You’re not going to publish this will you?” I asked.  
   
                “Yes I am, but I’ll end up changing the names, to protect the people’s identities.” He said with a perverted smirk. Then Naruto ran up to me.  
   
                “Sis, you’re seeing these names too right?” He said.  
   
                I nodded. “Yeah, I am.”  
   
                “What?” Singura said slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Then Jiraiya came up to them and gave her and Gaara their own books. They flipped threw a few pages, skimming its contents. Each of them turned bright red. ‘ _The poor couple_ ’ I thought. Then Bella, Ryujin, and Kurai came up to me, along with Jynx, Chi, and Kagura.  
   
                “Principal Jiraiya expects us to give an oral report on this?!” Kurai asked.  
   
                “Apparently so.” Bella replied.  
   
                “This must be so embarrassing for them…” Ryujin said looking over at Singura and Gaara.  
   
                “If you think that’s bad, I heard Jiraiya put them at the fucking  _ **bottom**_  of the list on his roster.” Jynx threw in.  
   
                “What?!” That was Chi.  
   
                “Whatcha guys talking about?” Sasuke said, standing next to Bella and smiling at her in a way that make her cheeks tint a light pink..  
   
                “This book that we have to give an oral report on.” Kurai said.  
   
                “Tobi doesn’t mind.” Tobi said walking up behind Ryujin and wrapping his arms around her waist. She slightly blushed but tried hiding it.  
   
                “Well I don’t mind too much either. It’s just the fact that Principal Jiraiya and Kakashi-sensei were watching that has me embarrassed.” Everyone turned to see Singura.  
   
                “Yeah, but you gotta remember that Jiraiya loves to sneak in and watch what people don’t want him to see.” Kagura said.  
   
                Singura nodded. “True.”  
   
                “I wouldn’t be talking. I’d be reading. You guys only have a day left before we head back.” Jiraiya said walking out of the cabin.  
   
                “Well I don’t know about all of you, but I’m going to go read my book and see how Singura made Gaara a man.” Jynx said smirking and walking over to her bed. She then plopped down and opened the book.  
   
                “Good plan. I’m going to go ahead and read too.” I said.  
   
                “Can I help you do it?” Hidan yelled at me from the other side of the room. I glared at him.  
   
                He smirked. “You know you want to screw me as much as I want to screw you.” I face palmed myself and didn’t say anything. I figured if I even tried to reply to Hidan I would end up saying something that would embarrass myself, just like every other time. So instead I also plopped down on my bed and opened the Icha Icha book. Only ten words into the book and I felt my face heat up.  
   
                Jiraiya sure knew how to write these things.


	29. Group Bonding

**~Bella’s P.O.V.~**

  
   
                So pretty much most of us had read through the whole Icha Icha book that Jiraiya had given us, and it had been almost three hours since we got them. It was a relatively short book but its only contents were a dirty scene of Gaara and Singura. So there really wasn’t much to read, though somehow the whole book was fifty pages long, and it was  _ **full**_  of detail.  
   
                Right now everyone was getting ready to go to the cafeteria to eat lunch. When we all finally entered the cafeteria, we saw Kakashi and Jiraiya smiling like perverts as they went over their Icha Icha book, whispering to each other. I rolled my eyes at them and looked down at my wolf Nakita. She seemed to read my thoughts and she gave a short bark. I smiled at her. Then I got my food and made my way over to a table that everyone shared. As soon as I sat down I heard Sasuke say “Why did we have to read that book? I feel corrupted now.”  
   
                “Poor Sasukle-kun.” Sakura whispered.  
   
                “Yeah.” Ino chimed. I just saw Sasuke roll his eyes and completely ignore them.  
   
                “Well think of it this way, now you got some tips for when you make sweet love to Bella.” Jynx threw in with a wink in Sasuke’s direction.  
   
                I felt my face heat up. “W-what are you talking about?” I stuttered.  
   
                She only smirked at me. “You know what I’m talking about.”  
   
                “Sasuke and Bella, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.” Naruto sang.  
   
                Sasuke glared at the blonde boy. “Shut up Naruto!”  
   
                “Well the same would go for you and Kurai, Naruto.” Chi said.  
   
                Naruto then started blushing and his voice fell from its usual pitch to almost a whisper. “W-what? I don’t k-know what you’re t-talking about…”  
   
                Chi smiled. “Uh huh, sure.”  
   
                “Sooo… How about this weather?”  We all smirked at Naruto’s random attempt to change the subject.  
   
                “So has anyone got anything planned yet for the whole oral report we have to give?” I asked.  
   
                “I got something.” Jynx said smirking like a pervert.  
   
                “Of course you do.” Hidan threw in.  
   
                “Stop drinking haterade, Hidan.” Kurai said.  
   
                He looked confused at her. “Hater-what?”  
   
                “Hater-ade.” Kurai repeated.  
   
                “I have no clue what you’re talking about.”  
   
                “Nevermind.”  
   
                “I’ve got something also!” Singura said, she was the only one who didn't really have to read the book--aside from Gaara--as she had actually been there. That didn't stop her from seeing if Jiraiya got everything right, however.  
   
                I looked at her. “You’re not nervous?”  
   
                Singura smiled her usual smile, but she added a wink to it. “No, I think it will be fun!”  
   
                “I don’t exactly share your enthusiasm.” Gaara said, completely and utterly embarrassed that the principle and our teacher had been watching the whole thing--and also that Jiraiya had turned it into a sellable book and made the entire class read it.  
   
                “Oh come on, Gaara-sama. It will be fun and you know it!”  
   
                “To share an intimate moment we had that no one was supposed to know details about. Oh yeah… fun.” Gaara said sarcastically. Singura just giggled and he forced a smile.  
   
 _‘Well at least she has a positive outlook to all of this’_  I thought.  
   
                We all continued talking about other random subjects. Mostly just so we would have something else to think about. It was some group bonding that I think was good for all of us. Especially since all the guys had been a little down, knowing that Jynx could very well put the video footage on her camera on the internet and ruin their  _reputations_. But so far she hadn’t, which they were all grateful for.  
   
                So the rest of the day went as any other day, and we all went through various activities and games. Tobi had ended up starting a game of tag which we all ended up playing for quite a while. It was fun, I had to admit, but it sure did wear a lot of us out. Then we went through an art activity that Kakashi had us do, mostly because he said this was a school trip and he was required to give us at least  ** _one_**  type of school assignment. So that went fairly quickly, and before any of us knew it, it was night. This would be our last night here. Tomorrow we were heading back to Konoha. I still hadn’t figured out what I was going to say about the Icha Icha book for the oral report, but I was sure I would figure something out soon enough.


	30. Bus Ride

**~Ryujin’s P.O.V.~**

  
 

_**~Time Skip~**_   **[[Yes I Know I’ve Been Doing A Lot Of These, But Just Roll With It :P]]**

  
   
                We were all loading onto the bus. It was around 8am and a lot of us were still somewhat tired. Though once we were all on, the doors to the bus closed and the driver, which happened to be Jiraiya, started our long trek home--back to Konoha.  A few of us, such as Kagura and Shikamaru, fell asleep as soon as they sat down in a seat together. I had to admit, right now I really wish I had their talent to fall asleep whenever I wanted, but I could never seem to fall asleep in a moving vehicle.  
   
                Then I as I looked out the window of the bus, I felt the seat beside me dip slightly. Turning my head around I saw Tobi, just staring at me. Though the man behind the mask was who I loved, it was too bad that he had to keep his identity a secret. But I smiled and said, “Hey Tobi.”  
   
                “Hi Ryujin-chan.” Tobi said.  
   
                “Did you have fun here at the camp?” I asked.  
   
                “Well Tobi didn’t like the corn maze, but Tobi had fun hanging out with Ryujin-chan.”  
   
                My smile widened, “Me too.” I said then laying my head on his shoulder. Only to hear about a couple seconds later.  
   
                “Awwwwww”  
   
                Looking up I saw Bella and Kurai just staring at us, but due to their little outburst, everyone was now looking in our direction. I couldn’t stop the blush that was rising to my face. Tobi was lucky, because if he was blushing at all, it would be well hidden by his mask.  
   
                “What were you two aww-ing about?” Singura asked while rubbing her eyes.  
   
                “Ryujin and Tobi make the cutest couple. They were snuggling just a little bit ago.” Kurai said.  
   
                A huge smile spread across Singura's face. “Kawaii!”  
   
                “See?! It’s one of those cute ‘aw’ moments.” Bella said.  
   
                “I wish I would have seen it.” Singura chimed.  
   
                “Well this is starting to get very tedious. How about we all play like a fucking game or something?” Jynx said slumped in the back of the bus with Kiba.  
   
                “Or we could sing a song!?” Singura shouted.  
   
                “Like what song?” Chi asked.  
   
                Singura assumed a thinking face as she placed a finger on her chin. “Uhmmm. Uhh… Lemme think for a minute.”  
   
                I jumped up and sat on my knees in my seat, facing the back of the bus since I was almost in the very front. “We will rock you?”  
   
                “Yeah let’s do that!” Yumi shouted.  
   
                “Let’s fucking do it!” Hidan joined in.  
   
                So we did...  
  
 _ **Stomp, Stomp, Clap!**_  
   
 _ **Stomp, Stomp, Clap!**_  
  


 

**~3 rd Person P.O.V.~**

  
   
                The bus ride for the students was long and drawn out. Most had ended up falling asleep, or had just drowned out the world listening to their iPods or mp3's. Right now Jiraiya was navigating the side of a mountain. The serenity of the sight below was breathtaking. It was autumn, and most of the trees were an array of oranges and yellows, maybe even a little green here and there. It was beautiful.  
   
                The bus soon began its downward path on the mountain. And in the back of Jynx’s mind something didn’t seem right. In fact something seemed extremely wrong. Though Jynx couldn’t place what it was. She looked out the window to the side of her, but saw nothing. There was nothing to make her worry, but the nagging warning in the back of her head continued to go off. It was like a chorus of warning bells and red flags.  
   
                She never saw the spider like man approach the window behind her.  
   
                The man punched through the glass on the window and wrenched Jynx from her seat and out the window. Screaming from surprise more than anything, she struggled against him. He only chuckled at her efforts. Though what this man didn’t know is he made a very, very bad mistake in his calculations. Jynx kicked him roughly and as hard as she could where the sun never shines. The man grunted and released Jynx from his grasp. She managed to grab the side of the bus just in time and backflip herself to the top, now standing on the roof of the bus.  
   
 **“You bitch!”**  The man yelled. She only smirked.  
   
                Inside the bus, Kiba yelled after Jynx to make sure she was okay. “I’m fine, Kiba! Stay in the bus!” Jynx yelled back. His reply was angry and muffled, so Jynx was unable to make it out. But from the tone it carried she could tell he didn’t like her demand, though she really didn’t care at the moment.  
   
                Pulling out the handle of her katana and holding it up to the sky, the man scoffed.  **“What’s that piece of junk going to do to save you?”**  
   
                “You’ll soon find out.” Jynx replied.  
   
                The handle glowed in an array of colors. Every color the rainbow could hold, and slowly a blade grew from the hilt. Also samurai armor magically appeared on Jynx. The man’s eyes widened. Then she took a fighting stance and waited for the inevitable fight to come. Time now seemed to slow down immensely, the wind blowing Jynx’s hair out in front of her. All in the blink of an eye, the spider man lunged at her, she swing her sword with skill, though he dodged it and somersaulted over her head and landed behind her. She quickly spun on her heels and swung the sword horizontally, managing to cut a deep gash in his arm before he jumped back and out of the way. He cursed loudly, causing Jynx to smirk. Lunging at her again this time, she almost didn’t see the gleam of his blade. But the sun hit it a moment before he was on her, and she saw it. So as she quickly jumped out of the way, he skidded to a stop. An evil smirk plastered to his face, the sight actually made Jynx uncomfortable. And instantly she knew something was wrong.  
   
  
 

**~Flash Back In The Spider Man’s P.O.V.~**

  
  
  
**“I want all of you to stay hidden here! Got it?!”**  I yelled at my men. This mission was absolutely crucial and any mishaps would ruin the plan.  
   
                “Hai, Sir Chet!” They all shouted in union.  
   
                I nodded in approval.  **“Good, now when the bus comes within range, jump onto it. By then I will have distracted the girl long enough for all eight of you to come in and nab her. Then I want all your asses out of the scene as soon as possible. Anyone left behind will not be rescued. We have no time to get into a drawn out fight. And no one is responsible for your life. If you get caught, you’re on your own. GOT IT!?”**  
   
                “HAI, SIR CHET!”  
   
                I nodded again. I knew that we may end up hiding here for a few hours but that didn’t matter. I signaled for all eight of my men to get into position, they did. Then I headed a couple miles ahead of them, that way I would be the first to encounter the bus. Our mission was to capture and return with Jynx Tsukiyo. Killing her was against the rules, and would result in our own death sentences. So everything had to be absolutely precise. We were not allowed to return empty handed.  
   
 _ **Lord Orochimaru**_  would not allow that kind of failure.  
   
  
 

**~End Flashback,  3 rd Person P.O.V.~**

  
  
  
                Warnings were going off left and right in Jynx’s mind. She didn’t know why though. In the mean time, the  **Spider Man**  continued to attack Jynx, swords clashing and sending bright sparks flying in every direction. Blows and parries continued to be delivered. Both Jynx and the man jumped back and away from each other. Breathing now heavy. Jynx was at the front of the bus, facing the back. And the  **Spider Man**  was standing at the back facing the front. His smirk now turned fully into a creepy smile.  
   
                Jynx now realized that she had made a fatal mistake… he was only distracting her.  
   
                Going over the battle in her head she realized none of his attacks had had any force behind them, nor were they aimed at any critical spots that would cause death or a serious injury. They were pathetic and feebly at the very most.  
   
                Jynx managed to think all that over in the matter of a couple seconds, but it was too late.  
   
                The spot the  **Spider Man’s**  men were hiding at now approached, and they lunged off the cliff above Jynx and landed on next to her. Then attacked her, she was outnumbered 8 to 1. They threw her sword from her hand and then grabbed her. Quickly slinging her over one of the men’s shoulders and jumping off the bus, landing safely on the ground and now running in the direction of  **Orochimaru’s**  hideout.  
   
                The last thing Jynx saw was Kiba climbing onto the top of the bus and screaming after her. “JYYYNNNXXXX!!”  
   
  
 

**~Kiba’s P.O.V.~**

  
  
  
                I heard a loud  _‘BANG’_  sound from the bus’s roof. I decided I couldn't sit here and leave Jynx up there all alone anymore, whether she wanted me too or not, I was going to help her. So with Akamaru in my jacket, I climbed out the broken window carefully, and to the top of the bus. As soon as I got to the top I looked around and saw Jynx, being slung over some dude’s shoulder. Then he jumped off the bus and onto the road.  
   
                 “JYYYNNNXXXX!!” I yelled after her. But it was hopeless. She was now out of my reach. I mentally cursed myself for being so FUCKING stupid and not coming to her aid sooner. I’m never listening to an order she gives me like that anymore. I looked at the man in front of me. He looked kind of like a spider. “Who the hell are you?!” I yelled at him.  
   
 **“Chet.”**  He then chuckled.  **“Not that it really matters.”**  Then he jumped off the bus also, following after his men.  
   
                I yelled at myself. “DAMMIT! AAAAHHH!!”  
   
                There was no point in my yelling but it made me feel better. Now I was going after Jynx. I’d find my way back to Konoha later. Then I too jumped off the bus and ran after the men. I didn’t have time to tell anyone of the situation, I couldn’t lose Jynx.  
   
                I loved her.


	31. Don't Worry, I'm Coming For You!

**~Jynx’s P.O.V.~**

  
   
I don't remember when I had passed out, but when I came to, my head was throbbing something awful. My vision was swimming in and out of focus. I was still slung over someone’s shoulder, and their steady jog was causing me to bounce along with them, only making my headache worse. I really wished they would stop and at least walk.  
   
                Faintly I could hear yelling, but so far only my sight was what was really working at the moment. ‘ _Was I knocked out_?’ I thought. That was probably true, considering I didn’t remember anything past being grabbed off that bus and hauled away. And then seeing Kiba yell after me…  
   
                Kiba **…** ” I said faintly to myself.  
   
                “Jynx...!” The faint yelling continued to go on, but still I couldn’t make it out.  
   
                “Jynx!”  
   
                ‘ _God, who is yelling?_   _I wish they would stop._ ’ I thought, my head still pounding.  
   
                “Jynx!!”  
   
                Finally my vision straightened out and I could see clearly. Also my hearing came back too, so I finally heard who was yelling.  
   
                “Jynx!!!”  
   
                “Kiba?” I said groggily.  
   
                I attempted to look up from the back of the man who was carrying me, but my throbbing head and the steady job the man kept made me fail at my attempts. I only managed to briefly see Kiba running after, or rather sprinting, towards me. Though he wasn’t really making much progress on catching up with my captors,  not that the tiny details really mattered to me at the moment. I was mainly concentrating on the pain that was radiating from my head to the rest of my body. Not much else filled my thoughts. Except for the random outbursts from Kiba, who was yelling profanity at my captors.  
   
                “God I wish you would stop, Kiba.” I mumbled to myself. Not that I didn’t understand why he was doing it, but really the sound was just causing me more pain.  
   
                And just then, as if he had heard me, his yelling stopped. ‘ _Did he hear me?_ ’ I thought. He did have heightened senses. He was part dog… so, it was a possibility. Nonetheless, I felt the man under me make a sharp turn to the left, and it jerked me slightly, causing me to grunt in reaction. I really wish I had my sword right now; I’d stab this bastard in the fucking back. Though having my sword wouldn’t do me much good considering my arms were pinned underneath me. Which also prevented me from beating the crap out of this idiot’s back.  
   
                I was so stupid for not realizing what was happening earlier. Maybe then, if I had known, I could’ve stopped at least myself from getting kidnapped. ‘ _Oh well._ ’ I thought. ‘ _I’ll just deal with the problem as it comes along._ ’ But  **Jashin**  so help me, when I get the chance I'm going to rip these guys’ throats out and serve them to them on a silver platter!  
   
                Suddenly I felt as though we were going down a hill, and as I looked around I notice that we were. Where were they taking me? I had no clue, but I was sure I would find out soon. Too bad I didn’t know how soon was ‘soon’. I decided then that the time for thinking over random shit was over and the time to struggle was now. So with that I started wiggling in every direction in an attempt to get at least one of my arms free.  
   
                “So you’re awake eh?” The man holding me said. I only struggled more, which just so happened to make him chuckle. “That won’t work sweet cheeks. Besides where would you go? Your boyfriend can’t save you.”  
   
                With this piece of information, I paused. What was he talking about? Kiba was right in front of me, nearly within reach. If I got free Kiba would be here to back me up right? So what kind of bullshit was he talking about?  
   
                I got my answer a second later when my captors used a teleportation jutsu. ‘ _Goddammit!_ ’ I hope Kiba finds me, or at least where I am. But that was a vague hope because not even I knew where I was.  
   
                It was dark, damp, and musty, and all together it made me feel uncomfortable. I had a bad feeling building up in the pit of my stomach. I wanted to know what was going to happen to me, if Kiba was going to be able to find me, and most of all: Was I going to be able to get the hell out of here?!  
 

**~Kiba’s P.O.V.~**

  
  
  
                I was almost within reach of Jynx. A little further and I could pull her away from these damned bastards. But fate must have hated me that day, as I was within ten feet of her they teleported away. ‘ _No!_ ’ I thought. Where’d they go? I needed to find them as quickly as possible. Jynx’s life was on the line.  
   
                “Don’t worry Jynx, I’m coming for you!”


	32. Orochimaru's Hideout

 

 

**~Chet’s P.O.V.~**

  
                We teleported to  **Lord**   **Orochimaru’s**  hideout, and if only I could see the look on that boy’s face right now. I laughed silently to myself; he was never going to find this place. He might as well give up. His girlfriend here, or Jynx Tsukiyo rather, as I should address her, was ours. And I doubted  **Lord**   **Orochimaru**  planned on letting her out of his sight. What with all the trouble we went through to get her.  
   
                Slowly we approached the main room of the hideout, after going through numerous hallways to get there. The ominous feeling that this place gave off kind of gave me the creeps. I wanted to give  **Lord Orochimaru**  the girl and then get out of here. I wasn’t one of his filthy subordinates. He paid me to do a job. Now that job was nearly done and I wanted to be rid of this place.  
   
                Finally, we walked into the main room of this desolate place.  **“Ah, Chet, I see your mission was a success.”** Orochimaru said, his voice holding that usual ‘hiss’.  
   
                “It was. We ran into little trouble.” I replied.  
   
                Orochimaru gave no real emotional response, his face was blank aside from the dark and sinister grin that played at the corner of his mouth. **“Good, now give her to Kabuto, he’ll place her somewhere where she won’t be such a nuisance.”**  
   
                “Fine with me.” I then motioned for my man to hand Jynx off to the man called Kabuto.  
  
                When we had entered this hideout, we knocked Jynx out once again. It would be too annoying to be listening to a girl yell and struggle to get away. So when we gave her to Kabuto, she was still out cold.  
   
                Kabuto took her away down a corridor and I never saw her again after that. Not that I cared. She was no longer my problem, but now there was just one more matter to solve, where’s our pay?  
   
**Lord Orochimaru**  looked up at me and smirked, that creepy smile sent shivers down my back. Then he pulled out a pouch and threw it at me. I caught it, the pouch making a loud  _jingling_  noise as it hit my chest. I slightly opened it; it was out money. So as I looked back up at  **Orochimaru**  and nodded, he nodded back and with that, we left. Our job was now complete.  
   
 

 

 

**~Singura’s P.O.V.~**

  
  
                Shouting and the sound of fighting woke up everyone who was sleeping with a jolt, especially me. I woke up startled, I had been sleeping against Gaara’s shoulder with him holding me, but now we were both awake. I looked around for the cause but didn’t see anything. I also saw the absence of Jynx and Kiba and the shattered back window.  
   
                “Where’s Jynx-sama, and Kiba-kun?!” I asked anyone. Everyone looked around but they all saw what I saw: that neither was to be seen.  
   
                “Where  _ **is**_  Kiba and Jynx?” Yumi asked.  
   
                “That’s what I wanna know!” I said in a panicky tone.  Then I ran up to Jiraiya at the front of the bus. Maybe he had seen what was happening. “Jiraiya-sama! Where’s Jynx and Kiba?!”  
   
                “Fighting on top of the bus as far as I know.” He replied.  
   
                “And you’re not gonna stop the bus to help them?!” I shouted, tugging on the shoulder of his shirt.  
   
                “Why would I? I’m sure they can handle themselves. I doubt they’re fighting an army up there. Perhaps a couple men at most. I know Jynx and Kiba can at least handle that.” He replied.  
   
                I turned around. “Well I’m going to go up there just in case.”  
   
                “Be careful, Singura.”  
   
                “I will!” I then ran to the back of the bus where the glass had been broken out. Starting to climb carefully out, I felt my foot grabbed. And looking down I saw Gaara. “What’s wrong Gaara-sama?”  
   
                “Please be careful, Singura.” He said.  
   
                “I will, don’t worry.” I flashed him a smile to reassure him then I continued to climbed out of the window and up to the top of the bus. Though when I got up there it wasn’t what I was expecting. I saw Jynx being hauled away on some guy’s shoulder and Kiba yelling after her as he jumped off the bus after the men. ‘ _What did I miss?_ ’ I thought as I finally got on top of the bus.  
   
                I stood up and stared at Kiba as he ran after Jynx. It was apparently too late for me to help out here. I guess I’d just have to go and tell everyone what I saw. I sure couldn’t help out anyone on my own. It would be better to have some backup. So with that running through my mind I slowly climbed back into the bus and told everyone what I saw, and what needed to be done. Though first off: We needed a plan.


	33. Putting the Plan Into Motion!

**~Yumi’s P.O.V.~**

  
  
   
                Jiraiya had stopped the bus when he heard what was going on so that everyone could go over a plan and then go after Jynx and Kiba. Singura had devised a solution to rescue Jynx and Kiba. It was fairly simple. I mentally laughed at that thought, I liked the plan: Simple, easy to remember. It made things much easier in terms of there was only a couple things all of us were required to do. One: we needed to stay together. Spreading out and looking for Jynx and Kiba individually would be stupid and make it easier for any hidden enemy to pluck us out one by one. And two: as far as we knew, Jynx and Kiba had left in the direction of where we had come from. So re-tracing our steps was really our only lead at the moment.  
   
                Of course there was Hidan next to me who completely disagreed with the plan, saying that staying together was a good idea, but he seriously doubted they would return back to where we all had previously camped. He was going on about how we needed to think who would want Jynx in the first place, and who be the person that sent lackeys to go capture her. Which they probably did for a feeble pay that wasn’t much. But all lackeys were greedy, money obsessed bastards for the most part.  
   
                “Okay so what exactly are you getting at here Hidan?” I asked confused.  
   
                “I’m saying that whoever wanted Jynx, knew she would be here. So this dude must be smart or something. Does anyone know who would want Jynx?” Hidan replied.  
   
                He got only silence for a moment before Chi spoke up. “A couple years ago Orochimaru had tried kidnapping her but never succeeded.”  
   
                “What did he want her for?” Ryujin asked.  
   
                Chi thought back to that day, “He wants her medical power. Something to do with his immortality and living forever.”  
   
                “He can take her power?!” Bella asked, surprised.  
   
                Chi shrugged. “I don’t know, but maybe he’s the one behind this? I mean it’s all I got as far as information goes.”  
   
                “No, no! That’s good!” I shook my head. “Now we have some kind of lead… right?”  
   
                “But does anyone even really know where Orochimaru is?” Sasuke asked. There was silence; no one knew his location.  **Orochimaru**  liked to keep his whereabouts hidden. But Sasuke did have a run in with him during the Chunin Exams. His curse mark was proof enough, so maybe he knew.  
   
                I stared at him. “Sasuke.”  
   
                “Hm?” He answered.  
   
                “You had a run in with that freak at the Chunin Exams. Did he not tell you where he was?” I said.  
   
                “No, he just said that I would go looking for him, because I would want power…” His voice trailed off and I knew he was getting off topic.  
   
                “You have no idea, no clues, a hint, something to at least give us somewhere to start looking at least?” I asked.  
   
                “I said no.”  
   
                I sighed, “You’re no help.”  
   
                “Well pardon me for not have asked Orochimaru when I last saw him ‘Oh hi sir, can I please know the whereabouts of your secret lair? It would do me much good, so that one day I can use that knowledge to find some people you fucking kidnapped!’” He shouted.  
   
                Sasuke was now just irritating me, and we glared at each other with sparks flying between us. Though Singura stepped in and pushed us apart. “Come on you guys, this isn’t helping.”  
   
                “Blame emo boy over here.” I said crossing my arms and assuming a pouty/irritated type of expression.  
   
                “It is not my fault that I don’t know certain information!” Sasuke spat back.  
   
                “Hmph.” Was my only reply.  
   
                “Yeah come on, like Singura said ‘this isn’t helping’. We need to work together.” Bella interjected.  
   
                “You’re so smart, Bella.” Sasuke said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. I only rolled my eyes; he was such a suck up. Though Bella blushed and replied with a quiet ‘thank you’.  
   
                Singura ignored them. “Okay, so what do we at least  _ **know**_  about Orochimaru?”  
   
                “He’s creepy and weird.” Ryujin said.  
   
                Singura nodded. “True, anything else?”  
   
                “He likes snakes?” Chi added.  
   
                “Good, is that all?”  
   
                “There’s a snake head thing a little west from here carved into the side of a cliff?” Shikamaru said.  
   
                “Bingo!” Singura shouted.  
   
                “So now that we have our heading…” Kagura started.  
   
                “Let’s be off!” Singura and Chi cut in.


End file.
